Need A Friend?
by AmayaFire99
Summary: Karkat is in the second semester of junior year. He always chased everyone away so he could be alone. He really is tired of people. When the new kids start coming to his school will he push them away? Can he? It's a pain to have to be around people. Wait, is it a pain? Rated M for mature for later in the story.
1. School, I'm Always Late

I wake up early this morning. I look around my still dark room and let my eyes fall on my clock. It's 6:30 in the fucking morning. I usually don't wake up until 7:00 or 7:30. Maybe that's why I'm always late to school. If I'm lucky I'll get to school on time... Never done that before. Just another day in the life of Karkat Vantas.

I push myself up into a sitting position on my bed and look around my dark room. Fuck, I don't want to go to school. Mondays are the worst. I swing my feet off the bed and, sluggish and exhausted, I get up, balance myself, then slowly head for the closet. I turn on my closet light, shielding my eyes from the sudden brightness. After I adjust to the light, I start looking for a shirt. Long sleeve, black... No band shirt. Fuck, I don't fucking know. I close my eyes and move around, then randomly reach out and yank a shirt from its hanger. I look down at the shirt I grabbed and it is my favorite shirt; my long sleeve black shirt with a gray cancer symbol on it. I slide it on over my head of messy knotted black hair and head into the bathroom.

I grab a comb and start brushing the mess I call hair. I brush out all the knots in about, I'd say, six and a half minutes. You shake your now very soft hair and let it fall into place. I look up into the mirror to see my long almost shoulder length hair was wavy and crossed over my left eye in a choppy style. I reach into my broken cabinet drawer under my sink and pull out my straightener. I plug it up and turn it on to let it heat up, then turn and head into my room.

I look around on my floor for a pair of pants and find a dark, almost black, pair of old skinny jeans. I slide them on and head back to the bathroom and open the other cabinet drawer and pull out a box. I take the lid and sit it aside and look in the box to see all of my collection of earrings and few razors. I pick out my favorite earrings. I start to put them in my right ear pierced all the way around up to the cartridge and left only having three: one .14 gauge, the one next to it, that holds a clip, on chain, and one more in the cartridge. I pull out lip rings with spiked ends and put them in where I have shark bites. I also put in a nose stud on the right side if my nose and change my tongue piercing, and put in a barbell. After applying all my piercings, I proceed to straightening my hair.

I lay down the still hot straightener, turn it off then unplug it. I look in the mirror and shake my head one more time. My hair is now straight and soft. So, I leave the bathroom after puting away my box of earrings and grab my backpack. I throw it over one shoulder and quietly exit my room, but look at the clock before I go to see 7:00 a.m. on it. I, for once, beat the time for first bell at 8:00 a.m. I close my door and sneak downstairs of my family's apartment. It is a three bedroom apartment with two bedrooms that have a bathroom and one that I think is empty.

I stop at the bottom of the stairs and quietly head for the kitchen. I open the fridge and.. _Wham!_ The door slams against my arm and bounces back open. I pull my arm out just as the door comes swinging back. I step back away from the fridge and the tall figure standing beside it. Shit, I thought I would make it.

"What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing? Stealing my food? Hm... You little punk ass!" The tall man yells at me, "You want food, buy your own!"

"Fine! Whatever, fuck ass!" I accidently say letting the words slip. I turn away and grab my bag then duck around the man heading for the door. The man grabs my arm, that already started to bruise from the door incident. I mentally wanted to scream but I wouldn't show that to this asshole.

"What did you say, punk?" His glare pierced my skin and made me shiver but I stayed silent. He lifts me off the ground and up to his eye level, "You little ass think your so big and fucking bad well maybe I should put you in your place."

I twist out of his grip and fall to the ground, sending a scorching pain through my arm, just in time to take his punch in my shoulder of the opposite arm and I run to the door and down the apartment building stairs. I run outside and down the street towards the school. I turn the corner and stop to catch my breath. Only two blocks from school. I look at my phone to see

8:00 a.m. Shit, I run again towards the school and when I get close enough I see everyone heading to class through windows. I look at my phone and see the bell rang two minutes ago. Damn, I look at the school and run up the steps to the doors of the god forsaken hell hole. Well, here goes nothing.


	2. The Clown Ruined my Life

Fuck! I hate this gog damn place! Maybe if I fucking hurried one day, I'd get past the bullies. Nope, I'm always fucking late! Shit! Let me go one day without being fucking pushed down and name called! One fucking day! I step inside the now quiet hallway. It's only about five minutes after the bell and I hope that maybe they went to class already. I walk down the hall a quietly as possibly and head to my locker. Why do you still come to school? Is it because your forced or is it because you still care about education? I grab my book for the first class and then close my locker quietly. I look around and jog down the hall. It's ok, your almost there. I turn the corner and stop in front of my classroom. Suddenly, a tough pull on my shirt, I can't breath and the classroom door is getting farther away. Shit, I was so fucking close. I try and fail to get my sliding feet under me. Ugh, fuck. BAM! My breath is knocked out of me and the lockers I was just slammed against were rattling. Even though I know who it is, I glance up at my attacker to see that damn hipster fuck, Eridan Ampora. Damn it! I jump to my feet just in time for a fist to make its way to my gut knocking me back to the floor. "Fuck you Eridan!"

"Come on you short fuck. W-what you going to do?!" He says with his fucking annoying double 'w' and thick British accent, even though he was born in Britian he was raised in the United States.

I stand back up and punch the fucking British asshole in the gut and run. Eridan recovers quickly and, now angry, chases after me. I turn the corner and, with my luck, lose my fucking footing. I trip and fall, sliding into the lockers. Fuck! I get up and run but I know, without looking back, Eridan has closed some space between the two of you. I run for the exit and slam through the door only to run right into a fucking giant. I look up into the face of a dark blue purplish eyed, wearing clown makeup, fucktard. "Hey asshole what are you fucking doing getting in my gog damn way!" I yell at the ass and look behind me to see Eridan standing in the door way.

"Come on Kar, need to be protected?" The hipster fag hums in amusement, "Need to always have someone there to take care of your problems?"

"No, I don't fuckass! I don't even know the fucking clown!" I retort as angry as I can, hiding my fear from seeing eyes.

"Yo motherfuckers you all have some motherfucking issues to all up and work out," the clown fuck chimes in from behind you. You growl deeply in the back of your throat. Motherfuckers? You are ready to pounce this asshole but, British double w fag beat you to it.

"W-what the hell? W-what the hell did you just call me?" A annoying British voice calls out, "You listen here clown fuck! I am the most popular person in this damn school and you are starting off here on bad terms! You w-wanna start at the lowest?" I step back as the British fuck-tard walks up and shoves the clown.

"Come on motherfucker calm your tits," the clown calmly tell the fag. Eridan looks pissed off at this point.

"W-what?" The clown looks surprised to see he is angering the fag more but then he smiles. Smiles? Yeah, he's being yelled at by a fucking dick asshole fuck-tard and he is smiling a stupid, lazy, cute smile... What the fuck! Cute? Shit, I'm so fucking idiotic.

"Man, you look so motherfucking stupid wearing that shit," the clown says so calmly and straight forward. He just dug himself into a hole with a big boulder sinking down on top of him... fast. You look at Eridan to see what his get up is today. He is wearing thick rimmed glasses I'm pretty sure he doesn't need, he has light blue purple eyes. He has one ear, his right, pierced with a small purple hoop. He is wearing a tight purple t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and a pair of dark gray jeans. You got to admit he does look pretty fucking stupid but, no way you'd tell him that.

"Fuck you!" I never heard the brit so angry before. You watch Eridan punch the clown in the stomach harder than he ever punched you. I didn't think that was possible. I continue to watch as the clown stands up and his smile changed it wasn't the same stupid grin it was actually scary. The look on his face said, "Face of a fucking mentally disabled serial killer."

"That ain't nice motherfucker." The clown says quietly then shoves him hard against the wall. Shit, Eridan actually looked hurt. The clown moves fast and gets in Eridan's face and whispers to him with a smile on his face, I step closer to listen in on what the clown was saying, "Listen up. I am the last motherfucker you want to motherfucking mess with. You are in some motherfucking serious trouble. I hate assholes like you and now you're in the top of my motherfucking list." I step back when the clown shoves away from Eridan.

Eridan laughs and mockingly dusts off his jacket, "You don't intimidate me clown! You are just another idiot that happens to w-walk into my fucking school." He turns and walks inside only to look back and flip both off you off and say, "Trust me I'll get you... One way or another." He looks at me and then walks off. I just got myself into some deep shit... I'm officially in that hole with the scary, fucked up, clown fuck. Speaking of which, is looking at me with an original smirk on his face.

I glare at the dick sucking fuck face. His smile widens and his mouth opens with the stupidest words ever, "Sup motherfucker, I'm Gamzee." My glare hardens and I know I will always fucking hate this asshole. Man, Mondays are the fucking worst.


	3. Time is Wasted When the New Come

"Hey fuckass, nobody asked you to fucking help me!" I growl at the giant who said his name was Gamzee, "It was all under fucking control." I look at him to see a surprised expression on his face.

"Sorry motherfucker. Didn't mean to all up and hurt your feels, bro." Gamzee replies with a really fucking annoying voice that actually suits him well. I glare at the idiot to get a closer look at him. He is really tall, but you already knew that. He has long ragged black hair and dark blue purplish eyes. He is wearing some fucking ridiculous gray and white clown get up, that is retarded. I see from behind his hair his right ear is pierced but all you can see is two piercings he may have more. His left ear is hidden behind his hair and away from view. I look at his face and see the right side of his bottom lip is pierced and holding a black ring. His left eyebrow its pierced twice and has a black and a silver ring in. I look at his attire and see he is wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt with the capricorn sign in purple on the middle of it and a pair of baggy faded jeans with holes around the knees. He has a chain coming from the back pocket, probably a wallet. He is wearing worn out black converse. I look back at his face, more specifically his make up.

"What the fuck is on your face? You know what don't tell me I don't give a fuck." I walk back inside only to be followed by the giant fuckass. "Why the fuck are you following me?"

"Man, I don't all up and know my way around this school thought maybe you could be a sweet motherfucker and show me to the motherfucking office," Gamzee answers with a fucking stupid smile on his face.

"Listen up fuckass. Things you should know are: I am not fucking nice, I hate everyone in this school, and you'll just hate me also if you hang out around me. So, get fucking lost." I whisper frustrated and turn to walk off.

"Man, motherfucker I think you are all up and adorable I don't hate you." I hear the clown laugh out and I stop making him run into me.

"Did you just call me fucking adorable?" I happen to get out trying to sound angry when your face is heating up turning your pale skin cherry red.

"Yeah motherfucker."

"The office is fucking that way. Don't you dare talk to me ever again and don't you dare fucking bother me." I growl out before stomping away and running when I got out of his sight.

I head to the restroom and look in the mirror. "Damn it, I hate him. I know I do, but why the fuck did I blush. Shit, I'm a fucking idiotic fuckass," I tell my reflection just as the bell rings, "That missed first hour." I walk out of the restroom into the now crowded hallway. "Fuck, I need to get back to my locker," I say quietly and start weaving my way through the people. After many years of being shorter then most of the kids in school and nobody watching where they are going, I've learned to make my way through thick crowds. I make it to my locker that happens to be on the second floor and open it. I look in and see that someone returned my book that I dropped when running from Eridan. I don't know many people that has my locker combination but a couple of my very few friends do. I go ahead and grab my book for second hour which is English ll, leaving a mental note to thank my friends later, and head off down the hall towards the staircase.

This year's English classes are taught by a teacher named Mr. Jake English, ironic because he is actually British. He has a very thick British accent also. I walk up the stairs to the third floor and before exiting the staircase I look around the halls, then slowly walk into the hallway, which happens to be almost completely empty due to the fact that everyone is heading to whatever the fuck they have this hour. You on the other fucking hand, have to make it down the hall to the last door on the right without getting fucking caught by Eridan or worse.

You start off in a jog making as little noise as you possibly can and get a fourth of the way there when, suddenly, you hear heels clicking on the tile floors from behind you. Fuck, this shit. You take off into a run as you hear that horrifying cackle that haunts your dreams and makes you shudder but you don't slow until you are a few feet from the door. You stop right in front of it and look back to see the person was gone. You let out a sigh of relief as you head into the class and take your seat in the back of the classroom. You look around to see not everyone is here yet and take that time to lay your head down and catch your breath. Shit, this is the worst fucking day ever, ok a fucking lie but still pretty fucking bad. You are so frustrated and the worst part is that damn fucking clown guy from earlier. His eyes were damn amazing and his stupid grin made you... Wait what the fuck are you thinking! Damn fuck. You hate that fucking shit licking ass fuck.

I jump awake when the late bell rings and look up to see the classroom was full now and still nobody sitting in the desks in front of you and right of you. You're ok with nobody sitting by you, they all are pretty fucking annoying. You listen into what the teacher says we're doing today, "Today we are talking about 'Sentence Structure'..." And blah blah blah. You are fine in English class so you don't usually listen in.

You look around to see all the girls and some of the guys swoon over the British teacher. Sigh, nobody would know what boyfriend material was if it hit them in the face and the teacher is clearly dating someone. Nobody notices, but he has a promise ring on and the way he smiles when he gets a text, it's very clear that he has someone already. Fuck, sometimes being an expert on love is no fun, you can always tell who is in love, what people are dating, and etcetera. Like Mr. English, he is dating our P.E. class teacher Dirk. Dirk is a more strict teacher, so him dating English here is odd. You lay your head down and close your eyes and after a few minutes the sound echos through the now silent room as the door is slamed open and makes you lift your head. The sight you are seeing now is not one you wanted to see at all this day. I look across the room at the now open door and the giant standing in it. I hear the people start the whispering and rumors. He just smiles and quietly chuckles to himself seen in his having chest. The guy in the doorway has the stupidest smile that makes me want to scream. The man looks around, lazily waves his hand, and lets the words casually run out of his damn mouth with the raspy, fucking annoying, deep voice, "Sup motherfuckers."


	4. Why me

How the fuck could this happen to me out of all people it had to fucking be me? Shit! I'm sitting here staring across the room of kids laughing, whispering, and scowling and the only one I'm focused on is the one who just walked through the fucking door. The tall figure in baggy jeans and t shirt. Messy hair, purplish blue eyes, and clown makeup. Fuck, I better not have this ass in anymore classes. He better not sit by me. "Take your seat Mr. Makara and don't be late for my class anymore," i hear the teach tell the clown boy.

"No problem, British teach," I hear the kid reply and then look and around when suddenly, even though it doesn't seem fucking possible, his smile widens. Oh, wait. Shit! The seat next to me is open for the fucking taking and I just fucking know as he walks through the aisles that, that seat there is where he is going. I was fucking right, the fucking tall fellow that had to ruin my life sits in the desk right beside me. I slam my head into the desk.

"Hey, motherfucker, that gotta hurt," the clown kid whispers to me with the happiest fucking smile on his face.

"Don't fucking talk to me," is all I manage to say then plug my earplugs in and turn my music up till I can't hear him. I pull out my notebook and start writing lyrics. I realize him trying to read my notebook and slam it shut, sending him a threatening glare. He just shrugs and slumps down in his desk chair. Gog, I fucking hate this asshole.

Second hour goes by rather quickly, I couldn't be happier to hear the bell. As soon as the bell rings, I get up and leave. I dodge through the crowd and head towards the stairs. My next class being Algebra 2. Yippe-the-fuck-doo. I walk onto the staircase and look up just as I slam into some fucking moron's back stumbling backwards in the process. "Hey! What the fuck do you fucking think you're doing standing in the fucking middle of the hall," I yell at the Fucktard in the way. The guy turns around and he was wearing ridiculous sunglasses that look like fucking 3D glasses. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with yellow stripes and a pair of black skinny jeans. His hair was black and fluffy, but it was straight except for the back sides were sticking up. His bangs came down to his eyes but they weren't straight across the split off into sections. He definitely looks like a nerd, I think.

"Thorry" The guy answer with some weird a accent and a lisp.

"What," I reply, frustrated with trying to understand him.

"Thorry," he repeats with a toothy grin.

"Oh, well next time just be fucking alert to your fucking surroundings," I answer with a glare, "and work on that voice and stupid grin!" I turn and stomp off downstairs heading for my second hour class.

"Hey wait," the guy says running after me tripping on some last stairs and tumbling over landing on top of me.

I hit the floor and let out a pain filled fuck from my lips. "Fuck, what the fuck do you think you at doing," I yell as I frustratingly try to shove him off me.

The guy quickly gets up and pulls me of the ground only for me to yank my arm away, "Thorry. Thorry. Ugh I'm thupid! Thorry." The guy rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

"Whatever fuckass just be fucking careful next time," I grumble at the tall guy.

"Thollux," The guy tells me with a smile. He laughs as I give him this confused look, "My name ith Thollux."

"Oh, that is a stupid name," I mumble.

"Tho what ith your name?"

"Karkat."

"And that ithn't thupid."

I flip off the guy and he just smiles. I start to ask what he is doing in the stairway when I hear the bell ring, "Fuck!" I take off down the stairs and to my locker .I quickly grab the needed book and run down the hall to the classroom, happy its on the same floor as my locker. I go into my third hour class and sit in the back once again with nobody around me. I smile at the thought of having peace. I start putting my head phones in when a knock comes at the door the teach, some old guy that gets frustrated bad when interrupted, walls over and opens the door and talks to someone much taller than him. He turns around and walks to his desk and looks at his clipboard. Shit. Shit. SHIT. That clipboard has the attendance on it. He walks back to the door and you can tell he's quietly lecturing the guy at the door. Shit. He walks in and before he opens his mouth the guy steps in beside him, "Thup I'm Captor, Sollux Captor. I'm a new thtudent."

Shit. I slam my head into the desk. By the end of the day, I'm going to have a concussion. "And who are you?" I hear the teach ask.

"Gamzee Makara your teaching majesty," that fucking annoying voice pretty much fucking yells.

"Ugh," I accidentally let escape my mouth. Mother fudging fucking shit fuck face.

"Do you have a problem _Vantas?" _The teach asks putting sarcasm on my name. Shit.

I lift my head up and put on the most sarcastic smile I could, "No Mr. Smith. I have no problem with you or these two fuck ass stupid couch fucking dick faces at all," I drop my smile.

"Office. Now," The teach says with a look of fiery anger. I look around and most of the class was laughing I stand up and walk to the front of the class without looking up. When, get to the front I shove past the two dickwads and feel one of the fuck faces try to grab me I move out of his reach and walk out of the classroom. I totally pissed off my teach. I head down the hall towards the office and I hear the teach tell the idiots to take there seats. He also apologizes for my actions. I turn the corner the office is close to the front of the school. I get to the office door and I look out the front door of the school. Maybe I should just leave. No, never mind I have no where to go. I go into the office and the principal was talking to the secretary. Ms. Feferi Piexes and Mrs. Bitch. Mrs. bitch is Codesce the new principal after the last one quit over the summer.

"Oh, Mr. Vantas what did you do this time," Mrs. Bitch asks.

"Oh, fuck don't act as if you don't know... I already hate your horrible personality, don't make me hate your horrible sarcasm." I smile and growl.

She glares at me but smile, "Don't worry I hate you to." She walks to her door and motions for me to go in.

I sigh and look at Ms. Piexes and mouth 'help'.

"Sowwy," she says and goes back to work. I sigh again and walk into the bitch's office. Yay I'm going to die. Condesce slams the door and sits at her desk with her hands placed upon her desk as if she was proper. Yeeeeeaaah right. Sure is going to kill me with the look she is giving me.

"Listen here you little brat you already know what I'm going to say so just act as if you I told you something and get out," Mrs. Bitch quietly yells at me.

I clear my throat and stand up, "You're not threatening bitch. Yes, I already know what you are going to say and I don't give a fuck about getting fucking detention. Do you actually think I would? I sure hope not." I smirk and turn away, "I didn't think you were stupid."

"Hour longer "Mr." Vantas," the principal says before I make it out of the room. I walk out growling and I slam the door behind me.

"Hey, you ok? She is really tough," Ms. Piexes says looking at me from her desk.

"No actually fuck," I reply quietly, walking over to her.

"It is ok, it's hard to get on her good side," She smiles politely at me. Don't let her politeness fool you she can be a total bitch at times.

"How do you stand her for so long Ms. Piexes?"

"You know i have no clue as to why i glubbing stand her I could just quit and leave," Ms. Piexes says looking down at her work.

"Please don't ever leave," I tell her and walk out before she can answer. That was a fucking stupid thing to say! What is wrong with you, Karkat! Ugh! Fucking shit eating fuckass dickwad! Never mind get back to class and deal with it later.


	5. What Is Going To Happen

_**I'd really like to thank everyone who reads my story even if it is a small amount. I'd also like to thank the Guest reviewer for liking my story and actually wanting more. Thank you all. I really hope you enjoy the story as I continue it along. Also, it may take me some time to post chapters, because I don't always have internet around. Ok ENJOY! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

Shit it's lunch time now. Fourth hour had Sollux in it and Fifth the clown. Ugh! I can't believe I seriously have to do deal with then the entire fucking morning and I heard we're getting more new students. Gog fucking shit. I walk to my locker and put away my books and I go to grab my lunch money then, my locker slams close, with me just barely moving my hands out of the way. I put the money in my pocket and look up to look right into blue eyes glaring down at me. Shit.

"Hey Kar... Your protector not around," the douche bag, fuckass, Eridan Ampora asks me in is annoying, stuck up voice.

"Fuck you. I don't have a protector... Or friends. So, how bout you fuck off," I answer yelling the last part.

"How-w bout no," he hits me in the stomach hard and I slam against the locker.

"I... Am so... Tired of your... Shit," I say taking a gasp of air between words. He comes back around to hit me in the face. I move out of his way and he slams his fist in the locker. Holy shit that actually worked.

"Shit," he screams. He holds his hand seeing blood come out of his knuckles. "You're going to get it now Vantas." Shit. He uses his left fist and goes to punch me in the face but I move and take it in the shoulder. I start to run but he grabs my fore arm and then I suddenly remember getting my arm slammed in the freezer.

"Ah! Fuck," I scream out in pain from where the arm is bruised and I guess it could be swollen. Ampora looks confused for a second but shrugs it off. He tightens his grip and I hiss. I kick him in the side on instinct and he lets go of me. He holds side and falls to his knees. Holy shit how hard did I kick him? Who cares get out of here Karkat! I turn and run towards the cafeteria. Fuck! I hate running! I get to the cafeteria doors and slow to a stop. Damn, cafeterias are the worst part of school. Lets do this. I open the door and walk in. It is loud, very loud, louder then any music I can play. There are a lot of kids, around 30 tables, and loudness. People are throwing food at either for the fun of it, they're laughing, some chick over there is crying, this is literally the worst place ever. I turn and go to get into line and I see it's almost empty. Good. I don't have to wait long with these fucking people. I grab my drink, a bottle of red lemonade, and a tray for the little food I'll get. I go through the line and get a slice of cheese pizza, and some fries. I go to the counter and pay then I find a far away empty table and sit. I eat a fry then open my drink. I start nibbling on fries as I open my phone and look through my music, I plug in my earphones and start playing "Coming Down" by Five Finger Death Punch. Turn it up and block out as much noise as I could.

I finish eating leaving half the pizza with no crust. I push my tray to the side and get up to leave. I head for the east doors that lead outside. My music still playing, I walk away from people and head around the school to go to the tree I hang out by. I turn the corner and look up to see the peacefulness of my tree, but then I get closer and notice someone sitting under it. What the fuck? Everyone knows this is my tree! That is why they fucking avoid it. I head up to the tree and stand in front of the person. I look down at the blond headed guy with shades on.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing," I ask the guy.

"Sitting. What does it look like," the guy answers just barely tilting his head to even look at me.

"Well get your fucking ass up and move somewhere fucking else."

"No," the guy says with it any pause or any care in the fucking world.

"The fuck? Thus is where I hang out and I can't have some fucking cool kid wannabe walking over here trying to take it," I yell at the ass.

"Whoa. For one I am fucking cool," he stands up and is probably around 5'11" compared to me he is a giant. "For two do I look like someone you could possibly intimidate at all?" Shit, I am in trouble. "Seriously dude calm yo' tits."

I hate him, "Don't be here tomorrow." I leave it at that and turn to walk away.

He suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me back, "You're adorable you know that?"

I yank my wrist away and growl, "I'm not fucking adorable." I walk away.

"See you around kitty," that guy says leaving against the tree.

"Fuck you," I yell behind me flipping him off. I walk around the back of the building and goes lays on a bench. I plug my earphones back in and turn it up all the way. I close my eyes and puts my arm over my eyes to block the sun. I yawn and start mouthing the words to "Can you feel my heart" by Bring me the Horizon. I get close to the end and someone towers over me blocking the sun. I growl at the back of my throat and angrily tell the person, "If you are the fucking cool kid wannabe with the blond hair and fucking shades then go the fuck away." I wait a few seconds but the shadow doesn't leave. The fuck? You unplug your earphones and hear a snort filled laughter. You move your arm and look up at the fucking nerd boy, uh what the fuck is his name, Sollux.

"I guethth you met Dave Thtrider," he somewhat speaks.

"Who the fuck is that," you ask the giant nerd.

"The blond headed douche bag that wearth thothe ridiculouth thadeth," he answers pushing my legs off the bench and siting down.

"I was laying here, fuckass," I yell at the idiot. The nerd raises his eyebrow at me and sits his bag down. He turns and faces me, moving his legs in a cross leg position. He then looks at me and smirks.

"First the fucking cool kid and now you how could my life get any fucking worse," I say just in time for one more person that I just happen to fucking hate walks up, Gamzee Fucking Clown Face Makara.

"Sup Motherfuckers," Gamzee say bringing himself into the conversation. "How are y'all all up and doing?"

I glanced at Sollux and thought I saw a glare come from his eyes, but then he smiles his toothy grin, "Jutht fine Gamzee thatnkth for athking."

"No motherfucking problem bro," Gamzee replies and plops down on the ground. He smiles up at us.

"Why fuck are y'all always fucking around when I least want it? What the fuck is your fucking problem," I rub the bridge of my nose, slowly getting a headache.

"Man, I just all up and thought you would like a motherfucking friend."

"Yeth, I thaw you all alone and thought you'd like thome company," Sollux says looking down.

"No, I don't need fucking company I am alone, to be alone. It isn't that fucking hard to understand," I says standing up.

"Don't all up leave motherfucker we just wanna be your friends bro," Gamzee says sadly.

"I don't need friends," I yell at them and look away. "I don't need people." I walk off and here Sollux say something along the lines of an insult, but continue to walk. When I get out of view, I run and wipe my eyes. I hide in the old abandoned gym and sit in the corner of the guys bathroom with my knees to my chest. I wipe my eyes again and lean against the edge of the old showers. Maybe I'll skip the rest of the day. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I yawn and slowly let my eyes slide shut. I fall asleep after a few minutes.

I wake up a few minutes after. "I guess I fell asleep," I say my voice echoing off the walls. I rub my eyes and realize I wasn't in the old gym bathroom anymore. "What the fuck?" I look around and realize I was in my apartment bathroom bathtub. "When did I get here? I don't want to be here," I stand up and feel a sting way to familiar to me. I look down and see the blood running down my legs from the freshly made cuts. I look at my hands and wrist and see fresh cuts on both wrist and a bloody razor in my hand. I start to cry again and sit down to wash off the blood I turn on the water and start rinsing off my hands. I see the blood isn't stopping like it usually does and I panic. I scream soundlessly. I can't stand this, I get up and open the door of the bathroom and suddenly a figure is towering over me. I look down to see that I'm fully clothed in jeans and my cancer long sleeve and I also notice I am in the living room backed against the wall. I hear a laugh and a pain on my neck and throat. I realize I am struggling from the grasp of my uncle. I gasp for breath and start kicking and trying to hit him. "You're a useless excuse for a nephew no wonder your parents ditched you." I swing my arm again and come into contact with something. I guess it was him since he has started to shake me. My world begins to turn black and I can hear him yelling, "Hey!" I go to swing once more, but my arm feels as if it is pinned. I start to scream as everything goes black. I can feel the shaking still and hear him yelling, but I can't see. I begin to panic even more.

"Hey, hey, wake up!" I jump awake and shove away whoever was shaking me, still not being able to see. I stand and and shake my head, then catching my balance on what I guess was the bathroom counter. Bathroom counter? Right! I'm in the old gym bathroom. I feel a hand on me and I jump away from them, sticking my hand out to keep them away, but tripping over something.

"Fuck," I yell. I expect to hit the ground or wall but instead feel myself coming back upwards and hitting something softer and I hug it tightly. My vision starts to return slowly and I begin to come back to my senses. I feel wetness on my face and arms around me with a hand stroking my head. I once again shove away the person and run past them. I head to escape through the bathroom door without even looking at who woke me from that nightmare. I almost make it to the door and I am reaching for the handle until I'm suddenly lifted off the ground. I struggle to get free by trying to kick the person, I suppose must be a guy. The guy starts to bring me back into the bathroom farther from the door. "No fucking, fuck. Let me fucking go you giant fucking ball sack licking cunt face." I try to kick him, but the way he is holding me it isn't very effective. He sits me against the wall, I pull my knees up to my chest, and hide my face in them.

"Look at me," the guy quietly says. I don't recognize his voice. I shake my head and try to hide back more tears. "Fucking look at me!"

I throw my head up and glare into the shades of that cool kid douche bag from earlier with tears rolling down my eyes, "What the fuck do you fucking want? I don't need help from you! I don't need people to help me! I don't care about anyone for fucking reasons and people don't care about me! I don't want to be hurt anymore! I don't want to be with people if all they will do is back stab and hurt me! So, fucking leave and never talk to me again! I can't stand people! I am not worth anything, and I fucking know this I don't need other people telling me I'm worthless."

"You done," I start to say something else, but he doesn't give me a chance. "Good. I don't care what you think. From now on I'm your friend no excuses, no way of getting out of it. When the day comes for you to realize you're not worthless, is the day you can choose to continue to be my friend or not. Don't try lying about that far to come day because I can sense a lie faster then you can say 'Apple Juice'. So, get up off your ass, wipe your eyes, and lets go back to class."

"Fuck you," I reply after a minute and stay put. I looks at me from where he was now standing.

"Don't make me sit in this bathroom with you," he says putting his hands in his skinny jean pockets .

"Don't," I reply shortly after. He looks at me and shrugs. He walks back over and leans on the wall.

I groan and pull my knees back to my chest. We sit in silence until he decides to do one thing I didn't want him to do.

"What were you dreaming about," he asks as if it was no problem whatsoever. I growl loudly and deeply. I stand up and wipe the tears that were forming at my eyes. After I've wiped away the tears, I turned and looked at him.

"Stay out of my business. I don't need to or want to talk about it," I say still growling.

He smirks, "Then why are you crying?" I freeze and after a few seconds I realize there is tears rolling down my cheeks. Fuck. I wipe furiously at my tears. The kid who, Sollux says is named Dave, walks up and hugs me. I try to push him away, but can't. "Don't cry it was just a dream Kitty. It is not real." I start to cry more knowing he was wrong that the dream was completely and truthfully real. He steps back and lifts my head to look at him. I try to pull back, but can't. I growl and he smirks.

"Let go," I growl and try to pull away again.

"Why would I do that, Kitty? You are to adorable even when you are sad," he says not letting me go. I try to pull away finally, but with a little to much effort and I fall backwards. Dave wraps his arm around my waist and catches me as if it was nothing. He holds me there and I look into his shades knowing he is looking right back. Fuck. Dave kisses me and I panic as he doesn't pull back. Fuck, what is going to happen?


	6. You Idiots, I Am In Trouble, Now

_**Hi, again. This chapter was hard for me to write this chapter, because I couldn't stop thinking about the next chapter which is going to be hard for me to write. SO... if these next two chapters are very crappy, I will apologize ahead of time. I"M SO SORRY!**_

Holy fucking fuck shit... fuck. He is kissing me. Cool kid is a homosexual. Damn, I don't know what I think about that. FUCK! He is still kissing me. I hit him in the chest and push away at the same time, forgetting he is the only thing keeping me up. I hit the ground and my head slams into the floor. Fuck, everything is blurry. I see Dave's mouth saying something, but quite make it out. I try getting up, but nothing will move. Now, I am a bit worried. I think I am starting to black out. Everything is so blurry and spinning. I look at Dave hovering over me and wish I could hit him for kissing me. Instead, I just let my eyes close.

I wake up in a light grey-white room with baby blue trimming. I don't know where I am. I look around, but find it hurts bad to move. I lift my arm and see there is an IV in it. Holy fucking fuck. Am I in the hospital? I force myself to look around. It is dark though. I move my other arm and hit something. What is that? I lift my arm and place my hand on the object. Oh, it is a head. A head! Fuck, whose nobody can see me like this. I look around and see very slight movement as if someone was breathing. Another person? I hear shuffling from the other side of me. People? With me? In the hospital? I have so many questions right now. I move my head back to where it was and close my eyes, but right now, I am tired. I fall asleep fast.

"Well, are you sure?" People are talking on the other side of the door. "I wonder why?"

"Aren't you his friends?" A woman questions.

"No, not exactly but we're working on it." I hear the same guy answer.

"Oh, well his guardian didn't answer, so I'm intrusting you with the duty of telling him or her." The woman says sternly.

"Yes ma'am," I hear three voices reply at the same time.

"Ok about his problem. You cannot at all allow him to do it anymore no matter what. If he does he is in danger of getting very sick," the woman tells the other people then I hear heels clicking away.

"Shit, bro he needs people," Gamzee?

"He said multiple times he doesn't need them when I was with him, but each time he said it he sounded sadder and sadder," Dave? The door opens forcefully and I pretend I am asleep. I hear something hit against the wall and then, the door click close. I slightly open one eye to see what was happening and the sight was something I couldn't believe. The clown had coolkid against the wall and off the floor with one hand gripping his shirt.

"Listen hear motherfucker, I am determined to get on Karbro's good side and if your gayness is going to ruin it, then you will burn. If you just so happen as injure him in any way at all, then expect a visit from me," Gamzee drops Strider and he falls to the floor hard.

"I don't care who you are or what you think you can do to me, just remember I am stronger then I look," Dave replies standing and looking completely unfazed by Gamzee's threat.

The door opens again and I close my eyes. Shortly after I hear the door close and argue breaks out. "What the fuck are you doing Gamzee? You two aren't being loud right? Karkat needth hith thleep."

"Nope. I was just asking a motherfucker what he was doing with Karkat in the first place," Gamzee says glaring at Dave. Maybe I should 'wake up'. I open both eyes and look at them.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?," I try yelling but it comes out as a low, quiet voice. Fuck, my head hurts.

"Dude you're are awake," Gamzee says smiling. "I am glad." He walks over and tries to touch my arm I guess for comfort and I pull my arm away. I glare at him. He backs up a bit and leans on the wall.

"Kitty? Are you feeling all right? I just," Dave starts talking, but I am pissed at him and don't want to hear it.

"Get the fuck out of my fucking room Dave," I say as loud as I can. I look at the ceiling and then back at Dave. I see Gamzee glaring at him and Sollux saying something.

"Ok," is the only thing Dave says before walking out. I sort of feel bad, but he kissed me I don't want to see him right now.

"What did he do?," Sollux asks me a little worried. I notice Gamzee looking back at me.

"None of your fucking business," I say quietly. I see Gamzee tense up from the corner of my eye. "Why are you fuckasses here?"

"Becauthe Dave called me and I told Gamzee," Sollux answers after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah bro. We were all up and worried so we jumped in my car and headed over," Gamzee says chirping into this conversation.

"Well, fuck. I'd really fucking love it if you would fucking leave," I tell them.

"No can do motherfucker we can't go anywhere. We have to take you home and talk to you parental advisory," Gamzee says smiling. I tense up and start to panic.

"You are going no where near my apartment. You are not allowed to even see my door. You come no where my apartment building or no where near me," I growl at them. They look very confused, but it doesn't matter if they come near my apartment with me they will be in danger. I can't let them meet my uncle. They are fucking stupid for trying to become friends with me. Fuck, fuck, fuck! "Did you call my apartment building?" I glance at them both.

"Uh, yeah the nurthe thaid it ith mandatory to call the home," Sollux answers. I tense and start to panic. "But when no one anthwered they told uth jutht take you home and talk to your parent."

"Stop fucking saying parent! Fuck! No you are not talking to him in anyway possible," I yell at him. I try to get up. "I am fine, not fucking helpless! I don't need help and I have no problem," I push my legs over the edge of the bed and try standing up. "See fine by myself." I take a step and collapse. Gamzee catches me before I hit the floor. "Fuck! Let me hit the floor!" I shove away after standing back up and pull the IV out of my arm. I pull my sleeve down and walk towards the door.

"Eh, bro I don't think you're supposed to be all up and leaving," Gamzee says staying behind me.

"Try to fucking stop me," I reply still going to the door. "What time is it? I need to go get my bag from the fucking school."

"Uh," Sollux and Gamzee shares a look and I glare at them.

"What? What the fuck is wrong?"

"Uh. You've been thleeping all day itth Tuethday and it ith around 5:30 in the morning," Sollux explains.

"Holy fucking shit," I lean against the wall. I'm in trouble, so much trouble. Fuck. I have to get home. "I have to get home." I open the door and go out looking at Dave who has been sitting there for a while.

"Kitty? I don't think you need to be out of bed," Dave says, but I ignore him and start walking down the hall staying close to the wall.

"Sir! You can't be out of bed," a nurse yells from behind me. Fuck, I feel weak and I am getting dizzy. I start to lean more into the wall. "Sir!" I collapse. I try to get up again, but collapse again. I literally can't see straight. My arms give out and I land on the floor laying on my side. Fuck. Someone runs up and lands on their knees beside me.

"Go away," I tell the person and try to get up again, but don't make it far before a doctor is beside the other person backing away. The doctor and someone else I guess another doctor pick me up and put my arms around there shoulders. I am in so much trouble. I pass out again.

I wake up back in the same hospital bed. I growl and look around. No one is here. Maybe they finally got the point. I am still dizzy and weak. I feel tired, but I don't want to sleep. I don't usually sleep much. I close my eyes and growl deeply. I hate this. I hear the door open and a huge figure walk in. No, fuck! I try to pull away, but find my legs were restrained. I panic and pull on the restraints. "Don't touch me! Fuck off," I scream struggling against the restraints. I feel a gently hand push against my chest. I look back up at the figure and see it was actually Sollux. I calm down a bit.

"It'th ok KK. Everyone elthe ith at thcool," he informs me and smiles. He pulls a chair up to the side of my bed after he sees I stop struggling.

"Why aren't you," I ask him slightly frustrated after a few moments of him texting someone and me sitting in angry silence. He looks up from his phone and looks confused.

"What?," Gog is he and idiot?

"Why are you not at school?"

"Oh well thince my gradeth are fine they let me leave to come check up on you. Tho I took the chanthe and came over."

"Well, fuck you."

"Why did you freak out when I came in," he just had to ask.

"Well that is my fucking buisness not yours."

"Thorry for athking."

"You better be," I look away trying to hide the tears forming in my eyes. Fuck, stupid fucking tears.

"KK?"

"What?"

"KK!" I glare at him and growl.

"What?" I say trying my hardest not to cry.

"Cry if you need to." Fuck you Sollux. Tears start to roll down my cheeks. I growl as threatening as I could which wasn't much. After, a few moments of me crying and him stroking my hair, I move my head out of reach.

"Untie me asshole."

"I can't. The doctor said."

"Fucking untie the fucking restraints Sollux." After a moment of contemplating he reaches over and takes off the restraints on my hands. I wipe away the drying tears.

"The doctor told me that the injury you had to your head rendered you unable to get up fatht and walk long dithtanceth. You'll get extremely dizzy," Sollux explains to me.

"Wait. Does that mean I can't get up? Fuck. How long is this supposed to last? I have to get to my apartment," I start to get a little panicky.

"Yeth you can get up, but if you move to fatht you could collapthe again and injure thomething elthe. The doctor thayth probably a few dayth. Oh we got hold of your guardian. The doctorth told him everything he didn't thay anything he jutht hung up," Sollux states and I fucking swear my heart skips a beat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Why would you do that? Fuck," I shout and sit up fast up fast ignoring what Sollux said and start to get dizzy. I balance myself then reach over and start untying the restraints on my feet.

"KK. KK! Thtop," Sollux gets on my bed and grabs my hands from behind me. I almost had my other foot out when he did. I try to pull my hands away, but he has a tight grip. "KK, I don't know why your tho worried about getting home, but I'm thure your guardian won't care thince you've been in the hospital."

"Fuck you Sollux. Fuck you," I growl and realize I'm laying in Sollux's lap. I try sitting up, but he doesn't let me.

"You're not allowed to get up. Not until I believe you're calm enough," Sollux informs me tightening his grip.

"I fucking hate you," I say trying to calm down. I growl deeply. He laughs and leans against the wall still holding me. He starts to rubbing the back of my head and I actually purr. I purr weirdly, but its a purr. He is suddenly cracking up laughing.

"Oh my god! Holy thit! I can't believe how much you rethemble a cat. Thith ith inthane." As he is having his laughing fit, I start moving my foot around trying to get the restraint off. I growl and pull my leg out of the restraint. "Nope," he says and re-tightens his grip.

"Fuck," I say and growl deeply at Sollux. Why does he care so much about me. I seriously need a doctor to come in here and tell him he can't be in here or something.

"Did Dave kithth you?," Sollux asks randomly. I really hoped nobody would ask about what Dave and me were doing together.

"What? No, fuck no. No fucking way. Nope," I didn't sound believable at all. Fuck you Sollux.

"Oh, well do you want me to keep him away from you?"

"No I don't need your help."

"Ok," Sollux says sounding a bit hurt. I've been saying this for a while why does he feel hurt now? "KK. Are you gay?"

"No! No! No! No! Fucking holy fucking shit fuck no!"

"Do you hate gayth?," he asks laughing a bit at my over-fuck-filled sentence.

"Um, I don't think I do. I never had a problem with them unless they hit on me, then I would get angry."

"Ok. Well, that'th good."

"Why the fuck do you want to know?"

"No reathon."

"Whatever," we sit in silence. Why does he want to know? I don't understand. I fucking hate not knowing shit. He really wants to get on my nerves. I can't stand it. I need to get out of here. I need to get back. I'm tired though. I guess Sollux was to he fell asleep. I yawn and relax into him. Don't fall asleep this is the perfect moment to escape. I yawn again. Damn fuck, crying makes me so tired. I slowly start to fall asleep. Don't go to sleep. Don't sleep. I fall asleep.

"Fuck you!," I jump awake because I hear yelling outside my door. "I thaid you are not allowed to go in!" Sollux is arguing with someone. This is my chance to escape. I quietly and slow enough, so I don't get dizzy, get out of the hospital bed. I grab my backpack and go to see which floor of the hospital I'm on. I look out the window and see I'm on the first floor. Thank gog. I open the window and push on the screen. It won't come out, so I look around and take the first thing I see and it is a pair of medical scissors. I poke a hole in the screen and cut a hole in it. I know I could go out the door, but that would mean having to push past doctors and Sollux, I just don't feel like going through that much trouble. I sit the scissors down quietly back on the tray, but as I was pulling my hand back I knock the tray into the floor. Fuck! The door opens and I jump out of the window.

"Karkat!," two someones yell as I jump out. It is only about a two foot drop. I thought, but when I hit the ground it hurt bad I look up and see I was actually on the second floor about a 12 foot drop. The fuck? I swore I was on the first floor. I get up and see Dave and Sollux looking out the window. I turn around and run. I hear feet hit the ground behind me, meaning someone jumped out the window behind me, but I don't care. I run fast. I know the person is chasing me, but I don't care. I have to lose them. I see the road and run towards it never losing speed.

"Karkat! Stop!," I keep running and see a semi coming down the road I can lose him here. I'm starting to get dizzy. I run as fast as I can and as I hit the road the truck is closer than I thought it would be. I trip onto the road because of my dizziness. I'm either going to get hit or I'll make it. I run right in front of the truck and hear a horn.


	7. You Should Have Left Me Alone

I run in front of the truck and hear the truck blow it's horn and someone yell at me. I feel the air of the truck go past. I made it. I don't stop running to celebrate though. I run to the other side of the rode and into an alley. I continue to run not stopping to look back. I hear people yelling my name, but I seriously don't fucking care. I run through alleys until I come to my street and I stop. I sit down against a building and catch my breath. I am dizzy and still blinded by the flash of light. I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. I am going to get fucking chewed out tomorrow at school. I finally catch my breath and head for my apartment building. Ok, it's fine maybe he won't care. Maybe he didn't hear the doctors right. I seriously just need to calm down. I walk up the stairs of my building to the fourth floor, the elevator is broke. I stop and stare at my door. Fuck. I can't do this. He is going to be waiting on the other side. I know he heard the doctors right. I know he isn't going to be happy. I know everything from this point on is going to be all bad. I reach for the handle. I push open the door quietly and slowly. I close it behind me. I walk into the living room which is the first room in the apartment. The first thing I notice is the phone wire going across the room from the kitchen. I follow the wire and see the phone sitting on the floor in the living room. I swallow and step forward a little further to see into the living room. I look around the corner and see a normal, empty living room. Thank fucking gog. I step further still nervous. What time is it? I open my phone and see 2:04 PM on my screen and under that it says Tuesday. Fuck, I've been gone longer than an entire day. I growl and suddenly a hear a slight screech of a chair being pushed back. I know what is coming there is no stopping him. I growl as the figure steps around the corner from the kitchen. I take a step back even though he is about eight feet away.

"You're home late," my uncle says emotionless and starts to walk towards me. I growl louder.

"Yes, I am. I got held up at the hospital. They wouldn't let me leave," I try explaining to the idiotic, giant man walking towards me.

"That is no fucking excuse," he is now only four feet in front of me. I step back. Fuck, fuck, fuck. "I heard you had an injury to your head."

"Uh, yeah it is no big deal just some fucking idiot dropped me and I hit my head on the floor," I'm getting nervous you can tell because I actually explained what happened.

"Want another?," he starts yelling. He grabs my shirt and picks me up off the ground. "You came home fucking late! Then, you try to make fucking excuses! I think you need to learn your fucking lesson for being late!" He punches me in the stomach letting go of my shirt at the same time making me fly into the wall.

"Fuck!" I yell and try to get up. As soon as I get up, there is a fist on the right side of my face knocking me back down. I start to get dizzy and I can feel blood flowing down the side of my head.

"You are you worthless, puny, idiot! You shouldn't be loved by anyone! I wouldn't give a shit if you were kidnapped and fucking sold that is how much people don't care about you!," he yells and kicks me. I topple over and cough up blood. Then, hear a ding of his phone going off. He kicks me again and picks it up. "What? Fuck. I'll be there in a while," My uncle hangs up and shove the phone back into his pocket. He looks at me. I glare at him. "You better be happy you piece of shit." He kicks my leg and then grabs his work bag.

I listen and as soon as the door closes behind him I start to cry. I'm in so much pain. I push myself up and limp towards my room. I can't see through the tears and dizziness. I collapse and hold myself up on a counter in the hallway. I growl and stand up. I have to make it to my room. I limp, staying close to the wall. I make it to my door and open it falling in. I hiss at the scorching pain when I hit the floor, this is going to be a bitch tomorrow. I close the door with my foot. I seriously need to get out of theses clothes and take a shower, this shirt has blood on it from the new wound on my temple and from the bloody nose. I get up and try to get my shirt off. I hiss when I move my arms, or scratch that when I move anything on my body. I growl. After, many minutes of frustrating struggle, I get my shirt off. I move to my pants and manage to get them off easier then the shirt, except for the swollen part of my shin from where he kicked me. I also think I have a fucking broken rib. I walk to the bathroom and growl at myself in the mirror. I look fucking horrible. I already have a black eye and cheek. I still have to go to school tomorrow though. Shit, they will try to talk to me. Time to push them away like you do with everyone else.

"You are a worthless piece of shit, Karkat. Nobody wants you around and you know it. Don't think you're allowed to have friends, because you're not worth people's time," I tell my reflection and open my box of razors. I shouldn't do this but I need to think away from this shit. I take out a razor and sit in the bathtub. I'll only do one. I cut once on my thigh. I start to cry and cut again, then again. I continue to cut till I no longer have feeling in my leg. I look down at the eight new cuts on my leg. I start to cry harder. I turn on the shower and just sit under the water, letting it run down me. I am not good enough to even breath the air other people need. I should literally just kill myself. Sollux, Gamzee, and Dave they all should have left me alone.

My water starts to get cold and I turn it off. I get out and dry off. I put on a pair of underwear and walk out of my bathroom. I lay in bed and look at the time, "2:20 in the morning. It looks like I am back to being the same worthless, sleep deprived asshole." I fall asleep into the most uncomfortable and nightmare filled sleep ever.


	8. To Much Shit Going Down

_**Hey people ;3 I hope you've enjoyed my horrible writing up to this point. If not... that sucks... Anywho! So, Karkat and Dave? Or will it be Karkat and Gamzee or Sollux? Will more students add on to the fun going on in this high school? I'm soooooooooo sowwy it takes me so long to post chapters! I am in a little... issue at the moment! So, if this chapter seems a little... I don't know... off? Then, it is because of that issue I mentioned earlier. Review if you'd like! I'd really appreciate your thoughts... as long as they aren't tooo mean. Ok! Back to writing the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

I walk into the school, Wednesday morning. I left early to avoid my uncle and Eridan. I am wearing jeans and a black jacket with the hood over my head over a black t-shirt with a small 'Bring Me the Horizon' logo on the front right shoulder. Looking in the mirror this morning was frightening. I have a horrid black eye and I have welts everywhere on my body. The cuts burn like fucking hell and it doesn't help to keep running into things. I hurt to move and I feel as if I am going to start bawling if I keep moving. I hiss at every move I make. I pretty sure by the end of the day I am going to be either crying or dying and I still have to avoid everyone.

"KK! Come here," Sollux yells from across the crowded hallway. I freeze for a second and move faster. "KK." I hear him getting closer, so I duck further into the crowd. I pick up speed and start dodging people. Fuck, the crowd is turning more into a scatter of people. I dodge a few more people and walk into a mostly empty part of the hallway. Fuck. I walk towards my class. Wait, I have first hour with Dave and second hour with Gamzee and Dave. They are everywhere. I turn around and head the other way in a speed walk, but as soon as I get past the opposite hallway Sollux and Dave come out of the crowd. Where's Gamzee?

"Karkitty, come back here. We need to talk to you," I turn away from them and walk. I hear them walking after me. "Karkitty where are you going?"

"Fuck off! I don't want you," I yell and walk a little faster. I turn the corner and run. I run as fast as I can. I hear them start running.

"KK, theriouthly you're going to collapthe again! Thtop," Sollux yells at me, but I keep running. I turn the corner again and run straight into the clown. Fuck. I get up and run around him.

"Karbro? Where you all up and going," Gamzee asks and I keep running I hear something hit the floor and someone say, "ow." I don't know who and I don't care, I got an head start. I run further away. I turn left on the next turn and stop. I back up slowly and look down the hall I came from to see all three fuckasses coming for me. Shit, I can't go either way. I kick something and the chick in the hall turns around. I turn to walk away.

"Karkat, how nice to see you," my nemesis tells me in the same smirk way with her hideous voice. My nemesis, Vriska Serket, is a bitch. I look down the other hall and see them closing in. Fuck.

"Not now, Serket," I turn and run away from her and from them. I have to look back to know they already turned the corner and she already disappeared. I have to get to class and still avoid these idiots. I turn the corner and hide. They run past and stop.

"Where did he go? Theriouthly KK, theriouthly," I hear Sollux say and then, footsteps heading away from me. Thank fucking gog. I come out of my hiding spot, in a locker, and head back the way I came. To class, Dave is out looking for me so he won't be there.

I walk into the hallway my classroom is on and head towards the door. I stop and look in the class. Look down don't look at anyone they won't know about your eye. No problems whatsoever. I open the door and head for my desk.

"So very nice for you to join us, Mr. Vantas," Mr. Donald, our history teacher, says oddly happy. I wave my hand and take my seat. I growl and lay my head down. Thank gog, I'm so fucking tired from all that running. I feel a random breeze of air and then, a tap on my shoulder making me hold back a hiss. Fuck. I just keep my head down and try to ignore it.

"Karkitty, hey," I hear the one and only Dave whisper from his seat one in front of me. What. The. Serious. Fuck. How the hell did he get there? What the fucking shit of impossible things has just happened?

"Oh, Mr. Strider? Have you always been there," Mr. Donald asks. I hear people turn in there seats to look back here.

"Yeah dude been 'er the entire time," Strider answers as coolly, while wearing those damn shades, as he possible could. Why is he always wearing those damn, fucking shades anyway? Oh, yeah he wears them around because he thinks he is cooler than everyone. Damn, fucking asshole douche bag. I can't stand him. Especially, after he kissed me.

"Ok then, everyone face this direction please," Donald tells the class and goes on about his lecture. I am pretty sure he likes to talk just to talk. I growl at the serious stupidity of the teach right now. No of course he hasn't been here asshole, get him in trouble send his to the office. Just save me the trouble of avoiding him.

"We need to talk after class. All of us," Strider informs me. I simply lift my head up, but keep it facing down and give him the bird. I lay my head back down for the rest of class. As soon as the bell rings, I am up and out of there before anyone else. I smirk and run down the hall. I duck into the forming crowd and disappear.

"Damn it, Thtrider you lotht him! I thought you thaid you wouldn't," I over hear Sollux say. Holy fucking shit he is close by. I keep going and stop when I notice mismatched shoes. One black and one white, Captor. I turn and head the other way, "There! I thee him. Hurry." I run I don't care how bad it hurts to run into people, I am going to avoid them no matter what. I slip on something and fall. I get up and run again. Holy fucking shit am I dizzy. I stumble around the corner and fall again. Damn it. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I get up and try to run. I get a few feet and suddenly, someone grabs my hood yanking it off. I hiss and try to get it without facing any of them. I finally manage to get my hood on and look down right before they get in front of me. I growl.

"Seriously dude we need to talk. I... we all want to try and figure out what happened yesterday and, now, today," Strider tells me since the others were catching there breaths. I start to feel tears form in my eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't want you to fucking know what happened yesterday and today. Today, I have been trying my fucking hardest to fucking avoid you dipshits. I fucking don't want you around. I don't need your help and I don't care about any of you," I explain angrily. I start to feel tears rush down my face. Good fucking thing I am not looking at them.

"Man Karbro, we don't care that you don't think you want us around, but we know you do. We also want to be around you motherfucker," Gamzee says. It actually sounded pretty thoughtful coming from the clown. I can't wipe my eyes they will know I am crying.

"Seriously, just fuck off and leave me the fuck alone," I yell and turn to walk the other way. One of them grab my arm causing me to wince and on instinct slap their hand away. I do just that. I slap away the hand that caused me pain and growled. I hear someone rub their hand. "Don't fucking touch me." Sollux steps in front of me and hugs me. I wince. "Get fucking off

"No," Sollux answers and squeezes. I yelp and punch him as hard as I could in the side. He coughs and falls on his knees. I punched him harder then I meant to. I look down at him and realize he is staring at my face with an expression of disgust and anger, an expression of fear. I cry harder and walk around him holding my face. "Karkat! What happened?" I stop dead in my tracks and wipe my tears away.

"What do you mean Solbro?"

"Yeah what do you mean dude?"

"I said to leave me alone Sollux. I told you to fucking leave me alone. This is what happens when you don't fucking leave me alone! I don't need you," I yell and run off.

"Karkitty."

"Don't he needth thpace," I hear Sollux tell them and someone ask him what was going on. I didn't care if he told the others or not as long as I get my space. Avoiding them just became easy. I stop running and walk to my second hour class. Mr. English doesn't care much about late students, so I'll take my time. I want to think things over, I guess.

Why do Sollux, Dave, and Gamzee want to be so close to me? Why can't they leave me alone? Why did Dave kiss me? Why? Why? Why? There are to many why's and no answers. I am not worth caring about. My own family can't stand me. I like to be alone, I think. I really think I should just go die in a hole and never be found, so I don't ever fucking hurt anybody or ever get fucking hurt ever again. Wait. What if? What if me not being fucking friends with those damn idiots hurts them? I wouldn't know I've never been worthy of friends ever in my fucking life. I don't fucking care about myself. I care about them. I actually fucking care. I can't let those fucktards know,but I have to know why they want to be a part of my fucking, shit filled life. I won't talk to them until my eye swelling has gone down, though.

I make it to make it to the end of second hour and decide to just head to my locker for third hour. The bell rings as I am in the staircase. Fuck, I am actually going to make it to class? I go to my locker and grab the needed supplies for third hour. Mr. Smith hates late students, but he already hates me, so it doesn't matter. I walk to my third hour Math and take my seat in the usual spot in the back. I start to lay my head down when a angry voice comes over the intercom.

"Mr. Vantas! To my office now," Mrs. Condesce pretty much yells over the intercom. I flinch and get back up from my seat. I head to the door and as I make it there Gamzee and Sollux is walking in. I look down and push past them.

"Hey motherfucker," I hear Gamzee say, but Sollux whispers something and he stops. I continue to walk to the office. I walk past a few students who would laugh at me, I'd just continue to take the painful tread to the office.

I walk into the main office and see Ms. Piexes is nowhere to be seen. I sigh, knowing that she is even harder on me whenever Ms. Piexes isn't around. I head up to her door and knock. Time for major beat down.

"Come in," I hear her stuck up voice from behind the door. I sigh one again and walk into her office. "Take a seat Mr. Vantas." I slowly plop down into a chair in front of her desk. She gracefully sits in her chair. "Why were you not in detention?" She isn't yelling, yet. I just shrug and continue to look down. "Mr. Vantas! Look at me. Why were you not in detention?"

"Hospital," I say simply. I really didn't want to explain the story to her of all people. "Can you just give me more detention and get this shit down with?"

"No. You have to explain to me why you weren't here or I'm going to give you detention every, single day for the rest of the school year," she explains. Wow, now she is threatening me.

"I told you I was in the hospital," I say raising my voice a little. I am getting frustrated with this woman.

"You've used that excuse before. Now, look at me!," She slightly yells. I stand up and growl from the sudden movement. I pull off my hoodie and show her. She, the one who scares everyone, actually looks frightened for a second. "Oh, fine. You have detention today and tomorrow for an hour. You may leave." I put my hoodie back on and pop my hood back on. I walk out of her office and into the hall.

Forth hour, Computers, with Mr. Henry Walker, I hate this class only because of him. He hates my guts. He has a fiance who he pretty much worships her and does everything she says. Yeah that sounds more like their relationship, she is the princess and he is the one of is ordered listen to her, but to keep her out of trouble and away from certain people. I think, he thinks he has a power over her her, but it wouldn't be true.

So, computers: The worst possible teacher to teach it. I'm not terrible at computers. Before, I was actually the best in the class and that is saying something. Before what? Well, before the one and only dickwad Sollux Captor. He is literally the smartass of computers. He is the Einstein of everything computer you could think of. Monday, the day I saw his work firsthand, I was actually fucking amazed at the idiot's smartness. He went to the fucktard standing in the middle of the fucking hall to some nerd computer genius. Anyway, if you haven't got the fucking point yet let me break it down simply. I. Was. Completely. Fucking. Amazed.

Monday computers class:

I walked into the classroom and sat in my seat at the rounded table in the back left corner of the room. This table had two computers only. I was happy that there were plenty of seats at every other table of computers. Mr. Walker had just written the project on the board and I had just started on it. He turned to the class and told us to look up at the front. I didn't bother.

"Well, low class students," I should inform here you that every class below senior grade he calls fucking low class. It reminds me of a really old friend I use to have before an incident. "I will inform you that we have a student joining our class," Mr. Walker explained to us. Oh shit. "Now, welcome Junior low classmate, Sollux Captor." Fuck! I just died. The only reason my head didn't drop is because of the keyboard laying across my table. I noticed he was saying something, Sollux that is, and I did not hear anything he said. Oh well. Maybe, I can show up this asshole. Since, I am pretty sure he isn't very computer smart. He was just standing in the fucking hall earlier today.

I looked up from my computer when he toke the seat at my table. Of. Fucking. Course. I growled and looked back down. Time to show him up. I started on my new programming assignment. I will push him to the bottom with my awesome fucking skills and laugh in his face. He has to leave me alone then. I glanced up and he also was working. I will have this done by the end of class and show him up, that fucking idiot.

"And done. Mr. Walker I finithed," Sollux said without out care. I stopped everything and looked up. I growled. He couldn't have done a good job. I still have a chance.

"Uh, well are you sure. I think maybe you should look it over," Mr. Walker said as disbelieving as possible. I smirked. Check it Walker tell him everything he did wrong.

"No it'th right," Sollux said with confidence. I growled. Well, don't be so confident, you'll probably get it wrong.

"Sure. I'll check it, submit your work," he said and smirked. I smirked also for once me and Walker was on the same page. He glanced at me. I shrugged and looked at my computer. I hear clicking and Sollux told him ok. I waited a few minutes and then, I looked up again. The face Mr. Walker had was priceless, but it wasn't good. I stopped working. I waited and, as I noticed, everyone else in the class was to. I started to panic.

"It is right. All of it. All of it is right. Not a single mistake," Mr. Walker informed the waiting class and as the entire class started to whisper, I was speechless. What the holy cunt fucker shit fuck just fucking happened? I looked at Sollux and he wasn't phased at all he was just working on something else. I hate this fucking asshole. It is impossible for him to not make a single mistake. I looked down at my computer and felt tears come to my eyes. He just took my fucking title.

Wednesday class:

I walk into my computer class and take my usual seat. Since, I can't change seats. I think Mr. Walker just wants me to be at the same table of the person who over-powered my skills to torture me. As, soon as I take my seat the bell rings. Sollux is late. He wasn't at school yesterday like me, so I don't know if Mr. Walker is going to be mad or not if he misses another day.

"Vantas. To my desk," Mr. Walker commands. I get up, just finishing logging on, and walk up there. I keep my head down to make sure he doesn't notice my face. "You were gone yesterday. You have work to do," He informs me of the obvious.

"Yes, Mr. Walker. I know this," I tell him sarcastically. I growl and look at the door. I wish I wasn't here today. I take the assignment he is handing me. A packet? A group project. Well, a group project for other people I work alone. Always.

"It is a project. Is Mr. Captor," Mr. Captor he doesn't ever call his students by Mr. or Ms., "going to be here today?"

"How the holy living fuck would I know? I'm not his fucking keeper," I tell him keeping my voice down, but wanting to yell.

"Well, I'd think you'd be friends with him. I guessed wrong. You are pretty worthless for any friends," He has the guts to tell me.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fucker that wants to die," I lean onto his desk."I deal with enough shit I don't need from you."

"It would be different if you were smart enough not to push good people away. You are worthless," He tells me. "Take your seat."

"Fuck you. I have never done anything to you for you to hate me, so fucking much. I don't even care that you fucking hate me, but when you call me worthless," I look up at him and glare with the one eye that isn't swollen shut, "I get a little pissed off. I am pretty fucking sure you don't know what worthless is. You should look in the fucking mirror sometime." I turn around and see Sollux has walked in. He was looking at me and Mr. Walker. I flip him off and go to my desk making sure nobody else sees my face.

I sit and watch Mr. Walker give him the packet and point to the corner of the paper. He tries to nod toward me unnoticeable, but I notice clearly. I growl and look at the packet. The top of the packet reads, ' Three week assignment: program your own workable video game and have someone else play it.' Easy. Damn it maybe not, because right under that it reads, 'Must be done in groups of two. Partners chose for you.' I rub the bridge of my nose and look at the corner of the page. Fuck. The corner reads, 'Partner: Sollux Captor'. Fuck. Just fuck. I need a new partner.

I hear Sollux sit at his computer. I growl waiting him to pull a chair over and start annoying me. I wait a few minutes and it doesn't happen . I glance up without moving my head and see he is doing shit on the computer. I don't want him over here, but we need to work. I glance at Walker and he is looking at us. I make sure he doesn't notice me looking. When, I look back at Sollux he is looking at me. Shit. I look down and do stuff on the computer. I glance up and he is looking back down. Maybe, he wasn't looking at me. Nonsense we made eye contact.

Suddenly, a piece of paper slides from his side of the table to mine. I look at it and glance at him, he was looking at me, but looks at the paper. I take the paper and read it, 'We need to work on thii2, but iif you don't want to we don't have to'. Fuck. Of course I don't want to I don't want to give you the chance to ask about my face, but we do have to work on it. Damn it. I reach into my bag and find a pencil. I also grab my notebook for writing ideas down. I grab the note and write, 'WHATEVER WE NEED TO FUCKING WORK ON IT AND WE CAN ONLY DO IT HERE SO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE'. I pass the note back and glance at him to see him smile. I look away and open all the programs we would need to work on this shit. I hate Mr. Walker for giving me this asshole.

Sollux pulls a chair around and sits. I growl lowly and quietly. He nudges my shoulder and I wince. He pulls away quickly. I hate this.

"Let's just fucking do this," I whisper already tired of this shit. We started to work on different ideas in our notebooks. He has this weird red, blue, yellow, and black problem. Everything he owns is one of those colors. He also really likes beanies. He is wearing one right now that is gray with black threads in it and it has a half red, half blue Gemini symbol on the front left side area. All it is missing is yellow. Oh wait, the hat is lined with yellow thread probably placed by him. Yeah, there is a definitely a problem there. Also, he has five pencils one has a swirl going down the pencil with one side red and the other side blue, another is black with yellow stripes, another one is black with yellow dots, another is red with blue and white dots, more than likely a Independence Day pencil, and the last pencil is black with yellow, blue, and red stripes. Ok, so I think you get the point, He has a problem.

I look at his paper and see his drawings for a game. His idea isn't that bad. He has the idea that you have two or more players and you are the character. You have the player and the server. The server has to help out the player by placing objects that will help him build and fight creatures. The server also has to help him get out of the land by building to the gate. I don't know it seems fucking complicated, maybe we will do something less complicated. It is a cool idea though. Dangerous it seems, but fucking cool.

I continue to read his and then notice he isn't writing anymore. I look up at him from where my head was laying on the desk. Fuck, he is looking at me. I turn my head away and look at my notebook. I make myself dizzy when I turn my head, though. I get dizzy to easy, now.

"Hey, can I athk you thomething," Sollux asks quietly. I shrug and refuse to look at him, because I can feel tears coming to my eyes. I know what he is going to ask. "Uh, well thee I wath wondering if you could tell me who did that to your face?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it ass fuck," I tell him and go back to writing. I had a few tears running down my face. I couldn't tell him that it was the guy that took me in after my parents abandoned me at his front door. I can't tell him it is the guy who, even when I was young, abused me because I didn't know how cook. I can't tell him the guy that ruined my life and blamed me for his wife's death. I can't tell him it was my uncle. He can't know, not if I want to protect him.

"I won't tell the otherth. I jutht need to know, tho I can clear my mind of it," Sollux replies.

"No. You don't fucking understand I can't tell you. Just drop it and leave me alone about it," I tell him trying to not cry harder.

"Pleathe KK. I can't thtand not knowing who hurt you. I need to be able to know if I could have helped you or not."

"You couldn't have," I quickly answer interrupting him. I growl and pack up my shit. I put everything in my bag and got up. I head to the door and walk out just as the bell rings. I walk down the hall and to my locker.

"KK! Thtop I need to talk to you," Sollux yells from behind me somewhere. I could really care less right now. He is on my bad side for making me cry. I just don't give a shit anymore. I walk to my locker and grab everything I need to work on in fifth hour study hall. Someone grabs my shoulder probably Sollux, but I shrug him off.

"Fuck off. I really don't want to talk to you Sollux," I start to walk off, but they grab my arm and I wince. What the fuck? I turn around quickly and glare up into, instead of red and blue glasses, frightened and worried blueish-purple eyes. Fuck. I shove him off and stomp away.

"Karbro? Are you ok my motherfucking friend? Who do I need to motherfucking deal with? I'll deal with any motherfucker who thinks they can hurt a friend of mine," Gamzee questions following closely behind me. I growl and stop making him run into me. I face him.

"Do not tell anyone! I have gone almost the entire morning without you or Dave finding out! I don't need you to deal with anyone fucking shit brain! I can 'deal' with my own problems," I yell at the idiot. I really need to find out how to hide my face better. He better keep my secret.

"I motherfucking won't tell anyone motherfucker. Promise, Karbro," he sounds so angry. It is sort of frightening. Even though his anger is boiling, he gently grabs my shoulders. "Please, fucking tell me what happened." Gamzee softly, still angry, commanded. I almost had tears in my eyes that I was fighting to hold back. Why do I feel comforted by this lunitic, drug addicted, fuckass clown? Why do I feel close to him? I don't understand. "Please," He sounds as if he actually cares. Nobody cares about me! Stop it you fucking clown. Fuck! To make it even better, he pulls me into a hug. I gave up. I start to cry into him. I can't believe this happening.

"Fuck... you... I fucking... hate you," I manage to work out between quiet sobs. He simply pats my head and shushes me.

"If you don't want to motherfucking talk about it it is motherfucking fine, but I want to know who I have to murder soon," Gamzee pretty much whispers calmly, but I can still tell he is fucking pissed.

After a few minutes and I've calmed my breathing and tears, I push away from the clown. I know he is looking at me. I can't tell him though. I guess Sollux gave up on trying to catch me, for the best I guess I can't deal with two assfucks at the same time. "That never fucking happened."

"Ok. Karbro?" Gamzee questions, but then stops. I look up at him and he is looking down at me.

"What," I ask harsher than I meant to. He looks a little hurt by the harshness, but he then he just sighs and looks at the floor and back at me.

"Can you avoid that motherfucking Strider?" Gamzee asks seeming a little worried. I watch him for a minute contemplating what he was hinting at or something. Why? I don't see why he cares about who I hang with.

"Why the fuck? I mean not saying that I want to be around him, but why the fuck do you fucking care?"

"Uh... just a worried motherfucker that's it. He put you in the hospital and everything." He is hiding something. Damn it. He probably won't tell me.

"I can choose who I want to hang out with thank you very fucking much," I growl at him and remembered that day in the hospital when he held Dave up. Hm... maybe he has something against Dave. I don't fucking care.

"Maybe we motherfuckers should head to class," Gamzee suggests sounding like himself again. Shit fuck, I just realized the bell did ring when I was being that damn baby. I turn around and head to class Gamzee close behind. Damn. Dave is also in this class. He is going to find out about it sooner or later. So it doesn't matter if it is during class or during lunch. I guess time to see his reaction to this.

_**Dang... this chapter was a lot longer than my last chapters... by like... 3000 words or so. Sorry haha! My first chapter was extremely short though so I guess I can make up for that! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! Bye! Don't forget to review!**_


	9. Old Friends are the Best

**Hey, so I decided to go ahead and post Chapter 9 also since it was done. I hope y'all like it so far. The next chapter my take a while... just saying. LOVE YOU GUYS! I only can post chapters from my school's wifi... so if you like to know the weather... It is hot, humid, and freaking hot! I'm sweating! AH! Ok. That's it love you guys bye.**

Sixth hour, Study Hall, with Mrs. Kanaya Maryam. She is also the home craft class thing teacher. I don't know the name for the fucking class. She is pretty easy going, that is until her students are 16 minutes late to fucking class. Oh and guess what we are together coming into class. That will start some fucking rumors. I knock on the door to the classroom and walk in with Gamzee behind me. I look down and make sure my hood is securely over my head.

"Why thank you for deciding to join us young men. I think it would be wise to take your seats," Mrs. Maryam tells us in her usual proper sounding voice. I just walk to my table.

"Yes motherfucking madam," Gamzee stop, just stop. You idiot you're going to make our tardiness even worse. I take my seat and suddenly Dave was sitting across from me. Damn, where did he come from? Gamzee sits closer to me at the round table. I lay my head down and make sure nobody can see my face.

"Stop looking at me Gamzee," I hear Dave, frustrated, tell Gamzee after a few minutes of complete silence. "Karkat? What the fuck is wrong with my your face?"

Holy fucking shit. How did he know? I know I did my best to hide my face all day. I haven't seen him around either. I... what the fuck? "Nothing is wrong with my face, thanks asshole," I say trying to keep my cool.

"Nothing gets past a Strider, Dumbass. Now what the fuck is wrong with your face?" Dave replies furious, but staying in a quiet voice so no one will hear him.

"How 'bout you stay out of his motherfucking shit, bro. Before I," Gamzee says, for some reason I need to get out of him later, infuriated. I interrupt his angry rant before it starts with a kick to the knee. "hey."

"Shut the fuck up Gamzee. I can take care of myself. Dave I fucking hate you," I look up at him and then lay my chin on my arms still looking at his face. The only reaction I get is a mouth twitch. "Whatever. Just leave me alone about it," I lay my head back down.

"I'm sorry," Dave says quietly. I'm fucking surprised that the coolkid has fucking feelings. I don't even care anymore, I start to cry silently. I can't wait for this day to be over.

I tune into my surroundings after a few minutes, I've stopped crying so why not? I listen into Gamzee and Dave's conversation. They are talking about Dirk.

"Yeah he's cool and all. He is the coolest guy ever. He has a fucking awesome sword collection. They aren't all awesome, but some are fucking the sweetest shit," Dave goes on about Dirk. Why does he know all this? Wait a fucking minute! Dirk's last name it is... what is it? I think it is! Holy shit. I look up gawking.

"Holy fucking shit! Your Dirk Strider's younger brother," I say a bit louder than I meant earning a couple of glances.

"Just realizing this, dumbass. Tune into the world bro," Dave laughs. Fuck you. Wait, I meant to say that.

"Fuck you. You nooksucker, cock loving, asshole," I growl back at Dave. I can't fucking believe I didn't realize this earlier. Damn it. "So, where the fuck have you been? He's been here for years," as soon as I asked I regretted it, which is strange because I don't regret anything. Dave actually looked sad I think. He is always wearing those damn shades so you can't see his eyes making it complicated to read his emotions. Even with his stupid shades on, the aura around turns depressing. I feel kind of bad for the loser.

"Uh... fuck dude I mean... I was... um...," Dave starts trying, so hard to keep his facade of 'coolness'.

"You not never mind I don't fucking care," I couldn't stand pushing him to tell me. I'm not totally fucking heartless. I notice him let out a silent sigh of relief that was probably meant to be hidden. "Whatever fuckass. I need to talk to you fucking later. Alone," I tell him and glance at Gamzee who was looking a little angry with us talking alone.

"Whatever. I'm down with it, shorty," Dave says returning to his original, annoying, self. I flip off with both hands making him smirk. I hate this asshole.

I've noticed that Gamzee gets along with Dave when they are talking alone. As soon as I am involved in the conversation though, he gets a little... protective or some sort of fucking bullshit. I think that fucking clown has some issues.

After I lay my head back down, I start thinking about all the shit Dave and I need to talk about. First I have to ask about him kissing and putting me in the fucking hospital. Damn it. He is going to ask about my face... and about that little escape stunt I pulled... maybe I shouldn't fucking talk to him. What if he tries kissing me again? I need to think fucking before I open my big ass mouth. No fucking turning back I have to talk to him now.

The rest of the class went by fast. Dave continued to make jokes bout my "cuteness" and anger. Gamzee was acting like Gamzee, stupid and weird. I was constantly flip them both off. I wonder if this is what it's like with most people. These idiots. I really want to go back to being alone. I am better alone. Friends, they want to come over and hang out. They want to feel part of the family. I can't allow them to come over, ever. Their parents want to meet mine. That can't happen either.

The bell rings, lunch time. Shit, I have to talk to Dave. I gather my shit and glance at Dave was also getting his stuff. I walked out of the class maybe if I walk fast enough I won't have to talk to him. Yeah, that makes since. Fuck. I speed walk to my locker and shove all my shit in there. I close it and turn to go to cafeteria. I am suddenly lifted off the ground. Shit, not now. I struggle and I he a chuckle.

"Calm down bro. Just me, dumbass," Dave says from behind me while holding me at my waist. I elbow him in the side and he drops me. "That isn't fair."

"You fucking asshole. I fucking hate you," I growl as I get up and face him. I look up and he is looking at me. I glare and he smirks. This asshole.

"So, whatcha need to talk about, Angry Mcshorty," Dave says going back to his straight face. I seriously hate him.

"That was probably the worst short joke you've said so far," I say still glaring. I want to punch him in the fucking face.

"Well, they can't all be good. They all sound good coming out of my mouth though," he says smirking. I growl and then walk the opposite direction. I hear him walk behind me and sigh. I have to talk to him. Just make it fucking quick Karkat.

I lead him to the secluded tree I usually hang around at during lunch. I plop down by the tree and wait for him to sit in front of me. I pull my knees to my chest and growl lowly at the pain I felt. I glance at him and see he is looking at me.

"Well, why did we come out," Dave starts saying, but stops when I interrupt him.

"We came here to fucking talk asshole! Why the fuck did you kiss me? I am not gay nor if I was would I like you! You fucking **stole** my first kiss asshole! I can't believe you would do something like that AND you put me in the hospital because of it," I start yelling at the 'coolkid' as he just sat there and looked at me, I think he was looking at me I don't know. I continue to yell, "Gog jegus how the fuck could always where those ridiculous fucking shades? I can't tell what the fuck is going on inside of your head! Ugh! Everything about you makes me frustrated! Why must people come around me and make my life a hassle." Parts of that I didn't mean to say out loud.

"You done with your yelling fit?" Dave asks but doesn't wait for a reply, "I kissed you because you're fucking adorable with your anger issues and grey eyes with red in them. It wasn't my fault you can't control how cute you get. Also, I didn't mean to put you in the fucking hospital, dumbass. If I meant to then you would be almost dead. Like I care that your 'Not Gay'," He replies doing the fucking finger quotations thing. "If I I think you're adorable I'm going for it. That is how Striders roll. Oh my god, I can't believe I was your first kiss, might want to hold it dear to you," he smirks and I feel my cheeks heat up and I flip him off. "I wear my shades, because they are cool dude. They are also ironic in a some way." He shrugs at the end of his reply and leans back on his hands.

"Fine. Fuck you. Your shades are stupid and we are done here," I reply and stand up quickly getting slightly dizzy. Shit. I take a step and Dave grabs my wrist and pulls me down onto his lap. Fuuuuuuuuuck! "I said we are done you fucking cunt licking shit face," I growl and yell at my captive. "Let me go! Ugh!"

"Nope, my turn with the questions. I know you were trying to escape before I could ask and you faailed," he says holding me tightly around the waist as I try to struggle away from him. Every time I get close to escaping he just tightens his grip. After several minutes, I sigh frustrated and stop struggling. "Good kitty," he replies to my surrender and I simply growl. "Now, a few questions for the kitty to answer. Did you hate the kiss? Do you really hate me? Am I considered your friend," the asshole starts asking. I sigh and listen to all of his questions until he says friend. Friend? No, I can't have friends. Shit. After a few minutes, he sighs and getting extremely serious sounding he asks, "Who did this to your face?" I freeze. There is the question I was waiting for. I need to not answer that question.

"Asshole. Yes I fucking hate you. Maybe. No, I do not consider you a 'friend'. I consider you an obstacle of life," I answer those few questions and look down.

"You missed two," Dave says still sounding serious, but slightly sad. I growl and push away from him. I stand up and walk away. "Karkat. Stop," Dave says catching up to me and grabbing my wrist.

"Let. Go," I say quietly as I stop. He tightens his grip on my wrist. I growl and yank my wrist out of his grip and run. He can catch me I know he can. I still run. I feel his hands on my wrist. I growl, but he yanks me backwards and into him. He turns me to face him, but I still am looking down.

"Karkat. Look at me," Dave says softly and I just growl and shake my head. "Karkat!" I yank my head up to glare at him with tears rolling down my face. I yank my arm away again.

"Go away. I was fine before you people came into my life," I turn around and run again wiping at my tears. I turn the corner and run right into someones chest. Ugh. "Move out of my way fuckass."

"Karbro? What is all up and motherfucking wrong?" Gamzee asks me and all I could do is cry more. Him out of all people. Why not Eridan? Or Vriska? But no it has to be him. Ugh. I shove past him and continue to run. "Karbro!"

I continue to run. I need to find quiet. I need to find peace. You know what, it doesn't exist. Peace? What the hell is that? No matter the shit I do to be happy I end up fucking up again. I don't deserve happiness. I don't deserve kind people. I don't deserve friends. I don't deserve to be alive. So, why stay alive? There isn't a single thing out there that keeps me alive except me. I should have been tossed to the streets whenever my parents abandoned me. I wouldn't be alive to this day if they had.

I run off school grounds and just continue to run. I make it to the one place I know I'll be alone. The one place where people don't give a fuck how poor you are. The Palace of the Undead Living.

The Palace of the Undead Living is, well, a underground, hideout I found with a few of my old acquaintances who graduated last year. They came up with the name. They are the only ones that ever knew about my dad and mom. They know about my uncle also. They know about my problems and I don't give a shit. They better than to tell anyone about my damn issues. Most of them have been to jail or a mental hospital for the same problems I have. They just have people who care about their problems.

I look around and once it is clear I enter the little abandoned building. I head to the back of the abandoned store and to the broken cooler thing. I reach into the cooler and flip a small unnoticeable switch in the back of it. I stand back as it opens and as I go in I shut it with the little makeshift handle on the back of it. After pulling it close, the switch clicks back into place with a little ***click* **sound.I grin at the memories filling my head again. It has been a while since I've been down here. I turn around and head down the stairs in front of me. I make it to the bottom of the first flight of stairs. I look down that passageway, even though it was dark I could make out all the door frames. I smile at the memories of the hours we had spent exploring every little thing in each room.

I start to head down the next flight of stairs and remember when my friend pushed me down these and all he said was, "I warned you bout 'em stairs bro." I wasn't hurt, but I sure was pissed off. I make it to the bottom and laugh when I see the hole in the wall from where I went to kick him after pushing me down the stairs and he moved. I remember the others laughing their fucking heads off when my foot was got stuck in the wall. I feel tears fill my eyes again. Back then times were simpler my Uncle wasn't as bad. I was liked back then. I had friends. I had multiple friends. Either they moved away after, the incident or they just flat out stopped talking to me. A few stayed because they knew I felt the worst about what happened. I feel tears start falling down my face once again and I lean my head onto the wall. I am so sorry. It was all my fault. I didn't know it was going to happen. I didn't know he was that unstable. I can't believe I was so stupid. I scream and kick the wall again making the hole bigger. I stop balling and I curl up into a ball by the stairs.

That day was the worst of them all, it was the day I became what I am now. I can't even comprehend how he didn't go to jail after that. He some how talked himself out of jail and I didn't have a say whatsoever in it nor did anyone else. That was the year I got held back as all my friends moved on. That was the day I lost everyone important to me. The ones who stuck around said they knew what I felt, but they aren't related to a murderer.

I hear quiet footsteps and then two voices too familiar to me, "Karkat?" The voices soft, but still annoying. The voices who laughed as one of them pushed me down the stairs. The voices who stayed by my side when nobody else did. The voices I know and at one point loved one of them. The voices who was at this moment coming back to me.

"Fuck, John? Terezi?"

**OOOOOHHHH! Old friends anyone? A sensitive side of Karkat? Hahaha! Will he tell you what happened to them those so many years ago. I don't know! Yay! Well, best finish the next chapter.**


	10. Going Back To Sad Times

**ERMEGARWD! This chapter made me cry, because of what happened in the story and what happen in real life while I was writing this chapter. I hope there isn't to many mistakes because I can't stand going back and reading it. I hope y'all enjoy!**

"Fuck. John? Terezi?" I ask wiping away my tears. I sit up and look down the hall at the two figures standing in the doorway at the end of the hallway. I fell more tears fall down my face and I get up and walk towards them. "John and Terezi? Oh my gog, I can't believe it is fucking you guys."

"Uh... yeah Karkat. We come here more than you think. I haven't seen you in a while," John says with a dorky smile on his face. I grin and stop a few feet in front of them. They don't want me touching them. I know they don't, I'm disgusting.

"Hehehehe, yeah we've been checking up on the place ever since you stopped coming down here daily. You know that day multiple years ago," Terezi says her voice fading into sadness at the last sentence.

"Uh... yeah. I used to be the one to check up on this place with..." I trail off as I start to cry again. Shit. I can't cry in front of these two. I look away from them and down at my feet. I cough trying to stop myself crying by holding my breath. I hear shuffling of feet and then two pairs of arms around me. I notice they are crying also and I cry more.

Four years ago on the 4th of December:

_"__Hahahaha, sorry that was like a few days ago get over it," thirteen year old John tells little younger twelve year old Karkat. Multiple people were there that day: oldest of the group fourteen year old Equius Zahhak, oldest thirteen year old Tavros Nitram, Second oldest thirteen year old John Egbert, Third oldest thirteen year old Terezi Pyrope, the oldest twelve year old Karkat Vantas, oldest eleven year old, turns twelve in a couple of days, Rose Lalonde, and then the youngest of the group ten year old Nepeta Leijon wouldn't have turned eleven for another year. We were celebrating Rose's birthday early since she was going out of town._

_Young Karkat was trying to beat up young John for joking about the stair incident a few days back. Everyone was sitting around laughing at the failing Karkat and he eventually gives up._

_"__One day Egderp. Be prepared for that day I'll be able to beat you up," Young Karkat says laughing and smiling._

_"__You wish Kitkat," Young John replies while trying to calm himself from laughing so hard. We laughed for a little while about it. I look around the room from where I was sitting on the floor we had a few battery powered lamps around the room. I was some type of old living room, but the electricity no longer worked. Equius, who was at the moment protectively watching Nepeta, says he would one day make the electricity work. Young Karkat thought that would be cool they could hook up some games and spend more time down here than they already did. Everyone agreed with that idea, but well little did they know stuff would go down that day after the day of laughing and joking around._

_They all sat around telling scary stories since it was plenty dark down there with the lamps off. They had to stop after a while because Nepeta was getting to scared._

_"__I do believe we are scaring poor Nepeta a little to much. If I may ask, could we stop?" Equius asks holding onto the jumpy Nepeta,_

_"__Oh, no! I'm purrfectly capable of these silly kitty stories. I think," She answers, but her voice alone contradicts what she said. We laugh. At that moment Young Terezi reaches over and pushes Nepeta's leg. Terezi starts to cackle whenever Nepeta jumps literally ten feet out of Equius' arms and across the room. Hahahaha, Young Karkat looked at Terezi who was looking extremely beautiful that day, but she does everyday. Today she is wearing her adorable red dragon jacket and she had on a teal shirt that had an adorable anime red dragon on it. It went with her beautiful teal colored eyes. She was wearing her favorite jeans that had holes in it from the many activities they do together. He admits it he had a crush on her._

_After laughing long enough about Nepeta's reaction and her yelling it not being funny while she was laughing also, we turned on the lights. We then just laid around and talked._

_It was around 4:00 in the afternoon and everyone started to go home. First being Rose saying she had to pack still. We sang her Happy Birthday and then, she left after giving us all hugs. Karkat smiled as all his friend were surrounding him and laughing together._

_Nepeta ended up doing a dance thing. It was cute and she was o happy. She ended up falling on top of me after a few to many turns. She giggled and apologized. She sat by me and leaned against my shoulder._

_"__Cousin! I'm getting so tired I need a kitty nap," Nepeta in formed me. At this point the only people left was Nepeta, John, Terezi, and me. Equius had just left being a little hesitant to leave Nepeta. He cared about her a lot._

_"__Haha, ok Nepeta. I'm sorry let's get you home. You guys want to come over?" Karkat asks the remaining friends in the room._

_"__Sure thing Karkles! I'd love to come over," Terezi answered me quickly and Karkat laughed at the nickname she gave him a while back. He looked at John and smiled._

_"__Huh? What about it? Coming over?" Karkat asked shaking his head yes before he even answered. John sighed and agreed. They cheered and got up to leave. They turned off all the lights and looked at sleepy Nepeta, it was around 7:30 or so. Karkat walked over and picked her up piggy back style and headed towards the stairs. They all got outside after making sure no one was around and started heading towards Karkat's apartment._

_"__One more picture before the day is over," They've been taking pictures all day that day._

_"__Sure," Terezi and Karkat answer at the same time. I stand in between them and position sleeping Nepeta so we could get her in the picture also. She loved taking pictures we were at the moment using her camera. They always gave the camera to John, so he could get the pictures developed._

_The flash goes off and they got a picture of them laughing together, because right then Nepeta snored heavily. They walked back to Karkat's Uncle's apartment and head up the stairs. They were still laughing as they walked into the room. Karkat heads into the living room and sits Nepeta on the couch. She didn't like Karkat being in her room, so he respected that. He lays on the couch with John's help. They ended almost dropping her and they laughed about it._

_"__Haha, thanks John. We almost dropped her," Karkat laughs as they walked in to the kitchen. _

_"__Hey, it wasn't my," John says and fades off looking at something in the kitchen. I laugh and look at him._

_"__What?" Karkat asks the frightened John and walks towards him as he was still in the living room. Karkat makes it to the kitchen and sees his Uncle standing by the counter holding a beer. "Uh, guys I think you should go. I'm sorry maybe some other time," Karkat tells Terezi and John quickly as he pushes them out of the kitchen._

_"__Where are you going, punk? They can stay I haven' t said they had to leave," the drunk man says angrily. As he stumbles away from the bar, Karkat pushed the two further away._

_"__No I think I will be best if they left. Now, I'll show them to the door. Nepeta is on the couch if you want to take her to her bed," Karkat tells his Uncle trying to distract him. _

_"__Shut up! I told you they don't have to leave you little punk! What did I say about listening to me?" Karkat listens to his voice and how much he was stuttering, he was really drunk. Karkat didn't realized he had gotten closer. It was to late to move he shoves the other two out of the way as a knife swings downward and ends up hitting him instead of John. Karkat looks at his chest and the newly made cut across it. He falls to his knees and looks up at his Uncle. Ugh. It hurt so bad. I heard some yelling and a scream. I get up and look behind me, Nepeta was screaming at her dad._

_"__No, don't it is ok," Karkat tries to tell them all, but he ends up coughing up blood. He looks at John. "Take Nepeta. Please." John only shakes his head and grabs Nepeta._

_"__No! No! Karkitty! Stop daddy," Nepeta screams and fights against John. Karkat faces his Uncle who was looking at Nepeta furious. He looked at him with a look, one where Karkat knew this will be the last day he would be alive. His Uncle goes to stab his nephew. Karkat prepares for the pain and closes his eyes. It never comes. He hears multiple screams and one was above the others. One that was so high pitched, so young. Karkat opens his eyes at a view he would never live down. _

_"__NEPETA! NO," he screams and collapses to the body laying on the floor. "Oh no. No. No! It's ok Nepeta. It's ok," Karkat picks her up and carries her to the door. He looks at his uncle and glares._

_"__This is your fault! If you ever bring your so called friends over here again I'll kill them!" His Uncle yells as Karkat, John, and Terezi rush out of the apartment._

_"__John! Drive!" Karkat tells the thirteen year old as he gets in the back with Terezi's help. He doesn't care if John is to young he needs to get to the hospital. John starts the car and speeds down the rode. He has a little trouble, but he doesn't care. Karkat pets Nepeta's hair and she smiles at him. _

_"__I love you Karkitty," Nepeta says finally stopped shaking. I nod my head with tears falling down my face._

_"__Yes, I love you too Nepeta. It's ok you'll make it through this," Karkat told her has she weakly laughed and then cough up blood. "Please. You have to be alright."_

_John horribly pulls into the emergency drive almost hitting a doctor. The doctor looked mad, John quickly gets out and the doctor yells, "You're to young to be driving! What the hell do you think you're doing this is emergency only!"_

_"__SHUT UP! WE NEED HELP," Karkat yells as John opens the door. Karkat climbs out holding Nepeta. "Please help us." Doctors run over quickly with a gurney and takes Nepeta from me. They start to rush inside. Karkat was jogging right beside the gurney holding Nepeta's hand. She looked bad. A doctor's arms get around me before they enter the doors. "NO! LET GO! NEPETA! NO!" Karkat struggles against the doctor and ends up elbowing him hard in the side to get away. Karkat ran through the doors and found the gurney being pushed into a room. He stands by the window looking in. They wouldn't let him in. "I'm so sorry Nepeta," He feels a doctor grab him again, but just as he faints from blood loss._

_"__We have another one, here," The doctor said before Karkat completely blacked out._

_Karkat screams at his Uncle and looks at the now dead Nepeta. He hits his Uncle and runs out. Never again did he go a day without hating his uncle. Karkat jumps awake with a scream and flails around. A few doctors come in and hold him down._

_"__Don't move Mr. Vantas or you might open your stitches," one of the doctors calmly says. They hold me down until I stop moving. I look between them. _

_"__Where is Nepeta? I need to see Nepeta," Karkat says and wits for a answer as the doctors look at each other. "Let me see her!" They help Karkat into a wheelchair and roll him down the hall to another room. As soon as they get inside the room and Karkat looks at the bed he takes control of the wheelchair and wheels fast over to her bed side. No. Nepeta. She was pale and sickly looking. She was asleep. Karkat started to cry again. The doctors came over and started to tell me what was wrong. She was in a coma from blood loss and she might wake up,but she might not. I scream and tell them to leave alone. They all left and I was left alone with Nepeta. I laid my head against her hand and cry._

_Two hours later, John and Terezi walk into the room. "Go away I don't need food or medicine," Karkat told who he thought was doctors. Terezi walked over and touched his shoulder. _

_"__Karkat, It's us," Terezi says softly. Karkat keeps his head against Nepeta's hand and holds his tears. _

_"__Who is all here?"_

_"__Um, in the room Terezi and me. In the lobby. Everyone. Equius, Tavros, Rose, a few friends of theirs and family," John answers walking closer to me. I was relieved it was just them in here. I start to cry again and hug John and laying my head against him, crying. Terezi hugs me and they both kneel down to my height and cry with me._

_An hour later, we were sitting around Nepeta sharing memories we had with her. I was still crying thinking back on how happy she was. She didn't deserve this, I did. She was the sweetest person ever. She never cried or acted sad and when people needed her she was there to cheer them up. Her and her cat puns._

_After a little bit the two help me to walk and get my pants on. I needed a new shirt. All together they left the room with one look behind us at the poor little Nepeta. They helped Karkat to the lobby where everyone was waiting. Karkat look up at them and most of them were glaring at him._

_"__Nepeta is in a coma," Karkat tells the group choking up a bit. He starts to cry again. They all hate him. This was all his fault. _

_"__We know this, idiot," Tavros says from a chair he was sitting in behind Equius. Everyone nodded. _

_"__Oh. Ok," John helped Karkat sit down and he winced at the pain he felt. Not only from the new stitches, but from inside his heart. _

_"__This is predicament has came into to view, because of you, Karkat. You should have protected our dear Nepeta," Equius says from his spot in the room. I mumble something, holding back more tears. "What? Speak in a level that doesn't show your cowardly personality." _

_"__I said, 'You don;t understand how much I loved her! She was the sweetest girl alive! I protected her to the best of my limits! I failed! Don't you see! I already know I am a cowardly idiot, but I would have died to protect her! That was supposed to be in that bed! Not poor sweet Nepeta...," Karkat yelled until a doctor came. He collapse to the floor have been standing up. He got up and ran at the doctor he was yelling and screaming things he, who was saying it, couldn't understand. John ended up holding me back. Karkat was crying and screaming. He was yelling as loud as he could. The doctors ended up giving him a shot of something to calm me down. Karkat after a few minutes fell to the floor with John. 1:30 a.m December 5__th__Nepeta passed away._

_This can't be happening. She wasn't supposed to die. She was going to wake up on day and smile at us saying she had a dream while she was asleep. She would heal and play. Speak with her purrfect cat puns. Now, none of it will ever happen because I was to weak. Karkat sat there crying into John's shoulder. _

_"__I will never forgive you," Karkat screams. "I will never forgive you or myself from this day on!" Karkat pushes John away and gets up._

_"__Karkat? What are you doing?" John asks me and I turn around and face away from everyone. _

_"__I'll fix this one day. I will get the revenge that Nepeta deserves. I don't care how long it will take I will get her and my revenge," With that said Karkat walked out of the room and back to the room Nepeta is in. He kisses her hand and tells her, "I am so sorry. I will get your revenge for you. He will go to jail."_

_Karkat walks out of the hospital followed by John and Terezi, the only two that he still had and he had to leave them. "Stop. Just stop. I don't want you around anymore. Go away and never come back. I never want you to come around my apartment again or even around me," I tell them and keep walking. _

_"__Karkat?" They both say not following me any longer. "Please go to the police." _

_"__I'm going to the police all right," Karkat said taking off running. He runs all the way to police station, to see that his Uncle was already there. He yells and attacks his Uncle. "She's dead! She's dead, because of you and your stupid drinking problem!"_

_"__Get off me," he says knocking Karkat off into the arms off the Sheriff. Some cops take him away and the sheriff sits me in a chair. _

_"__He Karkat. How are you?" The sheriff asks acting as if he cares. Karkat watched as they took his Uncle into custody. He looks at the sheriff._

_"__Really? 'How are you?' Ok then, I'm have the worst day of my life and fuck me, if goes to jail for the rest of his life then I will be much better!" I yell at the officer. This was the day when my cursing, cutting, and problems came into my life. "My cousin is dead. I'm all alone."_

_"__I'm sorry, Karkat. I really am. It isn't just my job to care for you, I really do care," the sheriff tells him. He shakes his head and looks down._

_"__No. Nobody cares about me. I learned this the hard way," I look at his tag. "Sheriff Psy Cafor." He chuckles. What is so funny?_

_"__Karkat. I'm sure your friends care about you. I care about you. I'm so sorry about Nepeta," Psy says before walking off. Psy was a colleague of my uncle's, I think. Karkat's uncle was a cop. Now, Karkat doesn't know what he is going to do. He wishes his uncle would go die._

_A few months later after we've had her funeral, after we had his court case, after Karkat made it clear to the court that he despised them, after his case was dropped, Karkat then vowed he would do everything in his power to grow up strong enough to fight his uncle. His uncle blames Karkat for what happened. He abuses Karkat a lot now. Karkat avoids home more. He doesn't have people anymore._

_Karkat was walking towards the hideout and when he almost there. He notices Equius leaving it with a box of stuff and Rose, and Tavros. Karkat runs over as fast as he could, "What the fuck do you think your taking?"_

_"__Items that had belonged to me," Equius had said to Karkat glaring needles towards him. "It is no longer your buisness to talk to me. You low class peasant."_

_"__Shut the fuck up, Equius! You are no longer aloud here! I hate you all," Karkat yells at the three of them._

_"__We possibly couldn't care less. For we are all moving," Rose tells him. Karkat looks at them._

_"__Ok. Good! I don't care! Leave and don't come back," Karkat yells and holds back his tears. He glares at them. Equius gives the box to Tavros and walks over and decks Karkat in the face. Karkat falls to the ground holding his bleeding nose._

_"__That was for Nepeta," Equius said and walked off taking the box back. Tavros and Rose follow right behind him. He stands up and look at the abandoned building, then turned and walked away. He didn't deserve to go back to the place Nepeta loved. _

Three years later, here I am sitting on the floor of the room I haven't been in for years, with John and Terezi talking, crying, missing old times. I spent a little while looking at our wall of pictures. All of us were happy and peaceful. Nepeta was smiling and I was to.I rarely smile, now. I don't think I have smiled for real ever since that day. Nepeta meant everything to me.

"I missed you guys," I tell the two standing by me looking at the pictures. I say it quietly though. I'm not used to missing people.


	11. Old Games, New Feelings

**Hey, I want to tell y'all the next chapter won't be up in a while. I haven't really had the chance to even start it, buuuuuut I really hope you guys enjoy the story! Thank you for you reviews if you have left some and I will speak to you when I post the next chapter.**

"Hehehe, Karkles. We missed you too," Terezi says from the left of me. I smile and look at them both. I actually smiled happily. I am suddenly tackled by John.

"Can you take me on yet, Kitkat?"

"Bring it!" I shove him off and get on top of him. He pushes me up with his foot after getting it under me. I stand up and grin. I grab his leg and push it under my leg holding it down. I sit my legs on his and hold his arms down. "Hahaha, got cha."

"Did you?" John asks. I gasp and before I could change my position he pushes upwards and knock me onto my back. He pins me quickly. Terezi cackles and I huff.

"You fucking asshole," I growl at John. He just laughs and looks at me. I smile and laugh. "Wow, I guess guess I just can't beat you at this game." I smirk.

"Nope still a loser just like back then," John laughs and gets up helping me up. I chuckle and slowly move closer to the door.

"Really? What is one game you've never been able to beat me at?" I say in a smartass tone. His expression changes drastically.

"Karkat. NO!" John yells and heads towards me and I take off down into the hall. He chases after me. I'm still faster then him, good.

"Oh yes John. HIDE AND SEEK!" I yell and disappear onto the staircase going down. I hear him laugh and then, start counting. I go down a two flights to the very bottom level. This level has a lot of storage rooms and a kitchen like room. It is darker down here then it is on any of the other levels. I'm also wearing dark clothes today. I run down the hall into the last door on the left and go in. All the shelves are still down here. He is going have Terezi on his side. Well, she is blind. That might make it seem like an advantage for me, but it is the opposite. She has this insanely strong smell, taste, and hearing. She knows my scent so that is why I have to go into the one room that will cover up my scent. The room I ran into was the spice room. That knocks out one of her insane senses. I knock over a few of the spices, so it would knock her taste out. Now, I just got to stay silent. I cough at the spices I knocked over and then, hid behind a few of the fallen shelves and waited.

A few silent minutes passed, then I hear the tapping of Terezi's cane. I slow my breathing and waited. I heard John laugh and then, Terezi's cackle.

"Hehehehe, he's down here John! I can smell him," Terezi yells so I can hear her. I silently laugh and wait. The point of our hide and seek games is you have to go 30 minutes without being found and then, make it back to the place it started without being caught.

"Ok, lead the way Oh Great Terezi," John says laughing. They are getting close. "Oof, why did you stop?"

"Hehehe, that smartass. I can't smell him anymore. He dumped different smells in the hall to block his scent. He is definitely in one of these four rooms though," Terezi tells John. She taps her cane some and then, it goes silent. She is trying to hear me. I stay completely silent. She cackles loudly. "I'll find you Karkles."

I hear John pushing on one of the doors. I listen then , BAM! I hear the door slam open and whatever was behind it clatter noisily falling away from the door. I took the chance and moved quickly closer to the door.

"Shush!" Terezi loudly tells John and it gets really quiet, again. "Kaaaarkles... I heard you." I smiled. "Ok continue John." John keeps searching through the room. If I know John he will be checking this room next. I pull my hood up and pull the strings so my face is hidden enough where I could see, but covers my skin so I could hid. I have everything planned out.

John tells Terezi, "Not in this one." She cackles and taps her cane to walk forward. She eventually stops and I am guessing it is in front of my door. It goes silent and a rat runs across the floor into the opposite room. I hear John squeal. Still afraid of rats? I guess the time has been around thirty minutes. Good. Time to act. John walks into the room and runs into a fallen shelf. My vision is better than his in the dark. Fuck you John! Can't find me.

"Ow, that hurt," John says under his breath. "Kitkat? Are yoouuu in heerrreee?" He asks drawing out his words. He laughs afterward as I watch his silhouette duck under the first shelf. This is where I was crouched. I reach onto a shelf and grab the first point thing I find. John crouches and feels around on the ground close to my untied shoelace. I smirk and wait. He grabs the shoelace.

"Got you," John says. Once he pulls on it, I squeak like a rat and poke in his finger hard so it was like a rat bit him. His reaction was priceless. He screams like a fucking chick and jumps back into the second fallen shelf knocking that into another shelf knocking it over and causing a lot of noise. As soon as he touched the first shelf, I ducked under the shelf and pretty much crawl out of the room. I grab the fuzzy thing I found and as Terezi gets in the doorway I slid the fuzzy thing against her foot and squeak again. She screams and jumps away from the doorway. I slide past her and make it to the other side of the hall before all the noise ended. I grin at my genius and quietly walk against the wall towards the stairs while Terezi was to busy to listen. I hear John panic and crawl out of the room, knocking over the other shelf and I took that chance to dart up the stairs. I hit one of the stairs a little to loudly and then I didn't slow down. I make it back up to the second level and dart for the room. I hear John coming up the stairs after me.

"Karkat! I'm going to kill you," John yells sounding as if he just got on the second level. Now I know he can see me, because of the light coming from the room. I laugh and make into the room and throw my hands up in victory.

"Hahahaha! Master of Hide-n-Seek!" I scream and turn around just in time to be tackled by John. "Ah! John! Get off me! I won fair and square! Just accept my genius plans!"

He gets a hold of my wrist and holds me down. I struggle and glare at him since my hood came off somewhere in that tackling process. I glare and growl at the blue eyed kid. Today, he was wearing a nice looking sky blue shirt with a black leather jacket over it, and a pair of black skinny jeans with blue belt buckles. He looked kind of adorable. I stupidly grin at him unconsciously. "What," he asks grinning back.

"Fuck you," I yell and blush. I try to pull my arms away and he holds on tighter. He stops smiling and looks at me seriously. "What?"

He kisses me and pulls away, "That's what." I looked dumbfounded. He laughed at my expression and let go of me. I sit up and blink. I grew up with this kid mostly at least. He had two girlfriends and not once did I think he was gay. Not once in my entire life. To make it worse, he kissed me. I'm not fucking gay! I am pretty sure I'm not gay. I didn't push him away. Fuck! Am I fucking gay? I mentally scream at myself without realizing I'm staring at John. "Kitkat?"

"Man, it sure smells red in here," Terezi says walking into the room. I blink out of my thought process and blush hard. At both me staring at him and Terezi saying that.

"Fuck you Terzi!" I say with a slight smirk at the remembrance of he old 'nickname' that I gave her the first time I met her. I am pretty sure she was glaring at me through those red glasses she had always worn ever since she lost her sight. I laugh and look at John. He looked sad, but was still laughing. I feel bad for not answering him.

"I have to go dumbasses. I will see you later? Karkles, I mean you," Terezi says smiling her original smile.

"Sure I can see you losers again! Wait, Terezi? How the hell do you get home?"

"Hehehehe easy! I go to a place I know how to get to and tell someone to come get me."

"Alright then. Bye Terzi," I yell at the leaving Terezi.

"Bye! Karkles," She yelled back her voice fading off as she gets further up the stairs.

I wait a few more minutes and then deck John in the shoulder. "You fuck head! Why didn't you tell me you were gay!"

"Ow," he says quietly and chuckles sadly. He shrugs and looks at me," I just did. Didn't I?"

"Well no fuck! Why the hell did you kiss me," I yell pissed at John. He looks away and sighs. Now, I feel bad. "Sorry. It wasn't a bad kiss, definitely better than Strider's, but I'm not gay. You should have known this," I tell him, mumbling the part about Strider. He looks up at me quickly and glares. "What the fuck did I do?"

"Strider? As in Dave Strider?"

"Uh... yes... Why? Do you know him?" I ask and he hugs me. I freeze for a second and then, hug back. "John?"

"Dave is my ex-boyfriend," John tells me and I am at a loss for words. Seriously? He takes my silence as a cue for him to go on and does just that, "Two years back, after you stopped talking to me and Terezi. I thought I was going to be forgotten by everyone and ended up going downhill. I fell into depression and started a lot of bad habits. Some including: cutting, starving myself and insomnia. Dave tricked me into thinking he loved me. I believed him because I wanted to feel loved so bad. He took my virginity and I let him because he said he loved me. I ended up catching him making out with some chick one night when I was going to surprise him. I was devastated. He even tried to talk me down into believing 'it wasn't what it looked like'. That is also why I moved back here for my last year of school and I thought we could mend our friendship, but I just ended up moving away again without telling you what I felt towards you. I'm sorry Karkat," John explains to me. I sit there staring at my knees which were against my chest now. After a few minutes, I look at John.

"Don't worry. I hate him. So, you just told me all that because you don't want me to get involve in him. Don't worry the only way I'd get 'involved' with him is my fist in his face. He treats me bad anyway so no need to worry John and if I were to turn gay. I'd choose you over him any day," I tell him and watch as his face instantly light up.

"Oh my gog, no way! Would you really?" John suddenly got a little to excited and started to bounce. I laugh at his sudden burst of energy. He smiles and leans over and kisses me. As soon as he realized what he did, he pulled away. "Oh damn it sorry." John! You are to fucking adorable! You make it hard to stay straight. I did NOT just think that! Fuck you all!

"Uh... yeah," I open my phone and see a unknown has called me. "Who the fuck is this?" I open my voice mail and listen. _Hey, where the fuck did you go? Gamzee came and found me with a bloody hand and a bloody nose, and all he told me wath that you wath gone. I don't know what Gamzee did or if he hurt you, but pleathe be ok and anthwer my callth. _The phone clicks signaling that the voice mail ended. I growl at my phone keeping at my face to listen to the next one.

"What?" John says and I just wave my hand at him to make him be quiet. The next voice mail started, _So, I don't know why you ran, but I need to guess say I'm sorry. I don't know if it was one of my questions or if something just snapped into your head, but... _I growled and clicked for the next message. I hate Strider, he hurt my friend. The next message plays and it is Sollux speaking again, but more frantic. _Ok look I'm walking all over the school looking for you. I ended up leaving school grounds looking for you. I'm freaking out! _The message ends and I realize his lisp was gone. That is weird. I listen to the last message and it is Dave speaking. _I'm sorry._ That is all it said. I take the phone away from my face and look at John. I realize he is staring at me. He looks a little sad.

"Uh... I..." I start to say and he interrupts me with a chuckle. I stare at him confused. He looks at me.

"Your phone was on speaker," John explains. I look at it and notice it was. I face palm and last voice plays again and John looks at it. I forgot to close the voice mail. I exit the voice mail and turn off my phone.

"Sorry John," I tell him seeing his expression sadden. I am not very good at comforting people and I feel bad for not being able to tell him anything more.

"It isn't your fault. I just don't know why it was so hard for him to tell me sorry," John tells me looking a little distant.

"Maybe it is because he is a dick," I saw trying to cheer up my old friend. When I see it didn't work, I realized there is more to this story. "John? Do you still have feelings for the fuckass?" John looks away from me. "John?"

"Yes! Karkat I do still like that asshole. I still have feelings for him, but he doesn't know I exist anymore," John says depressed at the topic.

"How do you know that until you ask?"

"No. I don't want to see him. Maybe, you should go back to school youngster. Just don't tell him that you know me," John says with a little chuckle calling me a youngster, but he still sounds sad.

"Ok. I guess you your right. I do have to 'respect' senior citizens," I say laughing. He smiles at me laughing. We walk up the stairs together. Once we get to the door we put our ears to it to make sure no one else is around. After, a few minutes of silence we open the door with the switch on our side. I peek around and after the coast is clear. We exit the hidden tunnels.

John and I walk together for a short distance laughing and joking around, before he has to go the opposite direction.

"Hahaha, yeah that was a good time with Nepeta," I say laughing but choking up on her name. I smile and stop. He looks at me confused and I return the confused look. "Uh. Isn't this the intersection you have to turn at? Or did I get it wrong?"

"Oh! No, your right this is where I turn. I just forgot. Haha. Having to much fun I guess," John says laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of his head. I laugh at him.

"Sure, fuckass. Just get going before I'm later then I already am."

"Oh. Yeah. I guess that would be smart," he laughed turning to walk off. I did the same and head towards the school. "Karkat?" I turn around quickly. "Please, don't run off again."

I feel tears form in my eyes and I smile, "Sure thing, Egderp." He instantly perks up, smiling his dorky, toothy smile. He runs off waving behind him. I give him a small wave and, once again, walk towards the school. They are going to be so fucking pissed at me. Right now though, I think I couldn't care less. I'm like younger me right now. Happy and actually smiling.


End file.
